Barbe Scandaleuse & Rêves À La Con ! Vraiment ?
by Miss Crazy Drake
Summary: [SR/TS] Le subconscient était bizarre & réellement incontrôlable. Il profitait du sommeil pour s'animer comme il l'entendait, allant là où on ne l'attendait pas. Alors quand celui de Tony s'est mis à faire des siennes, il fallait se douter que le résultat serait fracassant & détestable. Son excuse à son comportement ? Une histoire de barbe & de rêves à la con ! Hum... S'il le dit !
1. Chapter 1

_**Fanart de couverture :** inconnu, trouvé sur Pinterest _

_(si quelqu'un en connaît l'auteur, dites-le moi)_

.

**Titre : Barbe Scandaleuse & Rêves À La Con ! Vraiment... ?**

**Auteur :** Miss Crazy Drake

**Disclaiming :** Tout l'univers & les personnages appartiennent à Marvel (comics, films...). Seule cette histoire est à moi où j'y scénarise ce que je veux. Et vraiment ce que je veux.

**Pairing :** Steve Rogers / Tony Stark

**Rating principal : **M [Hum hum...oups alors, il est possible que j'ai encore dérapé dans la suite]

**IMPORTANT :** Cette histoire traite d'une relation homosexuelle, avec scènes de sexe _**explicites**_ _& **détaillées**_ par la suite. Alors, si cela vous dérange, je vous laisse partir tranquillement vers d'autres horizons ! ;)

* * *

**Info' du chapitre :**

**\- Rating :** T

**\- Correction :** Papaye27

* * *

**Note de l'auteur [03/01/20] : **Oyé Oyé Oyé chers amis lecteurs !

Avant tout, je vous souhaite à tous une** très bonne année 2020 !** Qu'elle vous soit riche en bonheur, santé & réussite ! :D

Ensuite, j'espère que vous allez bien & que ces fêtes de fin d'année ne vous ont pas trop mis sur les rotules. Tout le monde sait combien c'est épuisant, même si ce sont toujours de bons moments à passer ! ;)

Après une longue absence dans la sphère fanfiction, je me suis décidée à revenir vers vous. Je suis navrée de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt, alors que j'avais promis des surprises... Ces deux derniers mois ont été très dur pour moi. Chute sans fin de mon moral & impossible d'écrire dans ces conditions... J'épargne les détails mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis de retour, en forme & avec toute ma bonne humeur ! :D

À défaut de la finir, je démarre donc cette nouvelle année avec :

\- Un nouvel écrit [Petits claps pour moi ? ;p]

\- Rien que pour vous [Cris de joies pour vous s'il vous plaît ?]

\- Tout droit sorti de mon esprit dérangé qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête alors qu'il y a d'autres fucking écrits en cours... [J'avais prévenu... Mon cerveau fait ce qu'il veut]

À quoi le dois-je ? Un début de soirée, un soir de novembre, à mater **_Iron Man 3_** & inutile de dire combien j'ai bavé [comme à chaque fois] dès cette scène où il se déhanche comme un dieu ! Grrr ! Ensuite, j'étais allée fouiner sur TuTube [petit rituel pour ma soif de Stony]... La vue d'un Cap' avec sa splendide barbe... Un thé plus tard... Pouf ! Une idée ! Et je ne pouvais plus m'en défaire !

Résultat, le voici ! Le titre est plutôt révélateur, n'est-ce pas ? ;p

Pour la première fois, parce qu'elles le valent bien & avec un grand plaisir, **je dédie cet écrit** aux Tony's women reconnues _**Quilathea**_, _**Chrlttml**_, **_Shlock Stones _**& _**Amalya SR**_. Ainsi qu'à ma très chère fan de Steve _**sandrastv**_ & à des Stony's fans adorables **Ay_uuu-Chan_** & _**ShannaRya**_ ! Merci à vous d'être présentes à chaque fois ! :D

Mais ce n'est pas tout... Je finis avec une **dernière dédicace**, à une nouvelle venue sur mes Stony. Elle a pris le temps de les lire, de les apprécier & a répondu à mon annonce pour devenir ma Bêta officielle [trop la classe, n'est-ce pas ?]. Standing ovation pour toi, _**Papaye27**_ ! :D Cette collaboration démarre en fanfare ! Tes conseils sont très précieux & je suis heureuse de faire équipe avec toi ! Etant donné que cette histoire t'a plu (du moins, je crois au vu de tes nombreux commentaires), elle est aussi pour toi, avec un immense plaisir ! :D

_Sur ce,_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! :)_

* * *

_._

**1ère Partie :**

_"Barbe Scandaleuse & Rêves À La Con ! Vraiment ?" _

_._

_._

_**03h54.**_

Cette année, l'été se révélait être l'idée même de ce que cette saison devait être. Sèche. Particulièrement chaude. Un soleil de plomb bien haut. Et aucun nuage.

Chaque habitant de New-York attendait donc avec impatience la fin de journée pour respirer un peu et vaquer à quelques occupations, non possible le jour à cause de la chaleur les laissant apathiques et amorphes. Personne n'était épargné et pas même les super héros.

Dans la plus grande Tour de la ville, là où ils avaient tous élus domicile, il n'était pas rare de voir une certaine agitation y régner. Pourtant, ce soir, tout était silencieux et étrangement calme. Bizarre ? Non, pas vraiment. Il s'avérait que cette nuit était bien moins suffocante que les précédentes et chacun était donc parti retrouver ses quartiers pour tenter de profiter d'un repos plus que réparateur. Tous savouraient donc cette petite brise passant par les fenêtres ouvertes, apportant un air plus que vivifiant sur leurs peaux. Tous se relaxaient, entre conscience et inconscience, laissant leurs esprits se perdre là où bon leur semblait. Tous avaient donc ce petit et léger sourire de bien être sur leurs visages, ultime preuve de ce plaisir très simple et pourtant essentiel.

Enfin, presque tous.

Dans l'étage privé de Tony Stark, l'homme aux plus brillantes inventions, aux plus grandes folies et à l'esprit le plus libre qui soit, aucune des descriptions précédentes ne s'y prêtaient. Tout n'était que bruit, agitation et inconfort.

Que lui arrivait-il ? À n'en pas douter, il dormait mais ses rêves n'avaient pas l'air d'être calmes et reposants. Peut-être un cauchemar ? Ou encore un vieux souvenir qui s'amusait à le torturer ? La mort de ses parents ? La trahison de Obadiah Stane ? Son séjour dans une grotte afghane ? Ultron et les massacres tentés ? La guerre civile qui avait séparé et opposé leur grande équipe ?

À vrai dire, rien de tout cela. Il suffisait d'être attentif à son comportement.

Allongé sur le ventre, les bras sous son oreiller, un léger drap recouvrant le strict nécessaire -à savoir un fessier des plus adorables-, Tony était perdu entre rêve et réalité. Une petite bataille dans laquelle son subconscient l'avait entraîné sans détour et où il semblait être aux prises.

\- Arrête ça ! chuchota-t-il.

À moins que cela ne soit contre quelqu'un. Plus plausible.

Il ne parvenait pas à garder son corps immobile. Ses mains serraient férocement les bords de l'oreiller. Ses jambes bougeaient dans de légers mouvements. Ses membres s'animaient peu à peu, d'eux-mêmes, sans concertation avec son cerveau embué dans la profondeur de ses songes. Son visage était parcouru de différentes expressions allant des froncements de sourcils à des mordillements de lèvres, comme s'il tentait de résister de tout son être à quelque chose. Sa respiration était anarchique, passant de profonde à saccadée en un rien de temps, sans rythme pré-définis.

Puis tout à coup, il laissa échapper un bruit, le premier depuis qu'il avait sombré dans les bras de Morphée. Un petit râle qui signifiait tout. Puis un autre suivit, un peu plus fort. Et alors son corps prit le relais. Lentement, chaque mouvement prit son sens. Plus aucun soupçon n'était permis. Des gémissements finirent par perturber le silence de la nuit, accompagnant son bassin dans une danse immuable à travers le temps, connue de tous.

Tony avait basculé sans restriction, s'offrant plus que jamais l'un des plaisirs les plus grands, celui de luxure. Tout son être vivait comme il n'était pas permis ce rêve. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il se tortillait inlassablement, gémissant sans retenue, exprimant son désir au monde de la nuit.

Et si à l'instant, quelqu'un avait dû passer près de sa chambre, il aurait pu aisément croire que le milliardaire se trouvait en charmante compagnie. Comme il ne pourrait pas plus se tromper. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Pas ce soir. Pas réellement. À lui tout seul, il rendait cette scène érotique à souhait et aurait donné l'envie à n'importe qui de venir le rejoindre dans ce lit bien trop grand pour une seule personne.

Puis, sans prévenir, tout s'arrêta avec ce prénom murmuré du bout des lèvres. Brusquement. Sans appel.

Le génie se réveilla en sursaut, face contre son oreiller, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Dans un bref mouvement, il voulut rouler pour sortir du lit. Et finit par se retrouver étalé par terre. De toute évidence, il avait mal évalué sa position première mais en cet instant, c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Dos contre le sol, ses yeux perdus au plafond, il tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre un minimum contenance. Chose plutôt compliquée au vu de ce réveil explosif. C'était bien le mot. Dans un premier temps, il tenta de calmer sa respiration trop rapide et son cœur affolé, tout en se concentrant sur la peinture immaculée à sa vue. Puis il essaya de détendre ses muscles crispés, malgré le froid du revêtement contre son corps nu. Encore une merveilleuse idée de sa part que d'avoir abandonné boxer et tee shirt pour dormir. D'un autre côté, il n'avait guère le choix en ce moment s'il ne voulait pas étouffer avec la chaleur ambiante. Très rapidement, il retrouva son calme et son cerveau se mit à fonctionner normalement. Il put faire le point sur ce qui venait de se produire.

Contrairement aux autres soirées, il avait décidé de suivre le conseil de ses amis et était allé se coucher à une heure raisonnable. La température extérieure avait baissé de quelques degrés, apportant une légère brise bienvenue en cette période estivale très chaude et l'occasion de passer une bonne nuit avait été trop tentante. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Au départ, il avait apprécié se glisser dans son lit. Il n'avait eu aucun problème pour s'endormir. Alors pourquoi s'était-il réveillé de cette façon ? Un rêve, bien sûr. Et dès que ce fait fût établi, tout se déclencha rapidement dans sa tête.

Surpris, hébété par les images qui lui revenaient à une vitesse fulgurante, il ne put qu'ouvrir de grands yeux ronds. C'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était quand même pas lui qui avait imaginé tout **_ça_** ?

Il devait y avoir une autre explication. Voilà tout. Ce n'était pas croyable que son esprit ait pu partir aussi loin. Bon, il reconnaissait que ce genre de songes ne lui était pas inconnu. C'était même récurrent quand il avait une idée bien précise en tête. Et après tout, qui n'en avait jamais fait ? Celui qui l'affirmerait ne serait qu'un sale petit menteur. Même Steve. Non, mauvaise idée de penser à lui. Il ne devait pas. Pas maintenant. Pas après **_ça_**.

Pourtant, même en fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces, les scènes de son rêve revinrent à lui, plus vives que jamais, sans occulter le moindre petit détail de ce qui s'y était produit. Il serra les lèvres, crispé, tentant de faire refluer tout ceci. Il essaya de respirer bien fort, y mit toute sa force et sa concentration.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se rendit à l'évidence. Il n'y arrivait pas.

Et malgré sa volonté, malgré la puissance mise en œuvre, les images étaient toujours aussi nettes. Pire encore, son bas ventre y réagissait plus que favorablement.

\- Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! se mit-il à gémir, ses mains accrochées dans ses cheveux.

Il n'aurait pas pu tomber plus bas. Vraiment. Si même son corps le trahissait de la sorte, c'était une vraie galère qui s'annonçait.

Il venait, ni plus, ni moins, de faire un rêve érotique incroyablement réaliste. C'était bon. C'était très chaud. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait des sensations pareilles. Comment était-ce possible d'ailleurs ? Il n'en savait rien. Son subconscient était allé plonger là où il le voulait, et lui n'avait pu qu'être un simple acteur dans tout ceci. Enfin, lui et cette autre personne. Quoi que, vu sa position, il avait été plus passif qu'autre chose.

Merde. Mauvaise idée. Encore.

Son sexe avait légèrement tressauté à cette pensée. Il devait arrêter mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il se voyait, allongé sur le lit, dans une position lascive et totalement offerte pour cet homme au-dessus de lui. En lui. Et ces magnifiques yeux qui le mangeaient. Ce regard pénétrant, doux et autoritaire à la fois. Cette bouche soyeuse, tendre et promesse de baisers plus fougueux les uns que les autres. Ces grandes mains parsemant sa peau de caresses légères et appuyées. Ces bras puissants qui l'encerclaient dans des étreintes passionnées.

Un long frisson parcourut son corps entier et, surpris par cette vague de plaisir le traversant, il se leva précipitamment, avec la ferme intention d'aller se calmer sous la douche.

\- Putain ! Tu fais chier, Rogers ! s'énerva-t-il en envoyant voler un coussin.

Car oui, tout était la faute à cet homme. Encore. Comme si ce type n'avait pas assez d'attention, il fallait qu'il s'invite dans ses rêves aussi. C'était le bouquet. _Un putain de rêve de cul avec le fils de l'Amérique._ Bah oui franchement. Il ne pouvait pas faire pire. Merde. Les prochaines confrontations promettaient d'être tendues. Réellement tendues.

Tout cela, c'était sa faute.

Pourquoi était-il revenu de mission comme _ça_ aussi ? Pourquoi avait-il laissé pousser cette barbe ? Quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer ? Non, bien sûr.

La veille, Steve, Natasha et Clint étaient rentrés après trois semaines passées en dehors des frontières américaines et il avait fallu qu'il soit dans le salon, à pianoter sur sa tablette tout en regardant la télé avec Sam, quand ils étaient arrivés. Tiens, pour le coup, c'était aussi la faute de Falcon. Si cet oiseau de malheur ne l'avait pas appâté avec cette émission automobile, il ne se serait rendu compte de rien. Il aurait fini dans son atelier, comme à son habitude et n'aurait pas eu cette vue absolument trop sexy.

Car oui, comble du comble, il s'était ridiculisé en le voyant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une barbe pouvait apporter autant de sex-appeal à cet homme hors du temps et il s'était littéralement fixé sur ce visage, oubliant tout le reste autour de lui. Résultat, il n'avait pas entendu le moindre mot que tout ce petit monde s'était adressé et apparemment -selon les dires des deux volatiles -il n'avait même pas répondu quand ils s'étaient tournés vers lui pour discuter. Il avait été nécessaire qu'on le bouscule pour qu'il parle. Enfin, plutôt bégayer comme un putain de puceau pris en flagrant délit de matage. Sous les rires de ses acolytes, il s'était empressé de leur souhaiter un bon retour et était parti faire une virée en voiture, sans un regard supplémentaire pour le capitaine.

Pour s'éviter toute humiliation de plus, il était allé retrouver Pepper aux bureaux de Stark Industries et l'avait invité à dîner. Il s'était arrangé pour faire durer la soirée -non sans quelques questions curieuses de son amie- et chance pour lui, elle n'avait pas poussé plus loin quand il avait sorti la carte de l'amie qui lui manquait. À son retour, tous étaient réunis au salon -dont Steve et sa barbe, bien entendu- et il n'avait pas tardé à essuyer quelques boutades, subtiles ou non, de ses compagnons. Une belle bande de vicieux. Très rapidement, il avait sauté sur l'excuse de Bruce -allant se coucher pour profiter d'une nuit plus fraîche- et avait suivi le mouvement.

Quelques heures plus tard, il en était là. Réveillé aux aurores, debout au milieu de sa chambre, à se torturer l'esprit sur la cause de son nouveau fantasme. On pouvait ajouter la chaleur suffocante et pas due à la température de la chambre. Bref, que du bonheur.

Grognant pour la forme, il finit par se diriger dans la salle de bain, avec la ferme intention de calmer ses hormones en ébullition. Il devait se détendre et tenter de relativiser.

Connaissant Steve, cette barbe n'allait pas rester. Monsieur n'aimait pas du tout paraître négligé et il le savait pour les nombreuses allusions faites à la sienne, quand il passait trop de temps dans son atelier et qu'il ne jugeait pas utile de se raser. Tout ceci allait revenir à la normale. Aucun doute. Plus de poils au menton, moins de virilité affichée -enfin, un peu moins- et tout reprendrait son cours, dans le meilleur des mondes. Tony n'aurait donc plus cet atout sous les yeux, le narguant comme la plus belle des tentations. Car oui, la barbe, bien portée, était l'attrait par excellence selon lui. Elle apportait une touche incroyable, donnait du charisme à en crever. Et il ne l'aurait jamais cru avant de le voir, mais le blond la portait à merveille. Comme en avait attesté son bug en le voyant et son putain de rêve un peu plus tôt.

Par cette disparition tant espérée, Tony tentait donc de se rassurer. Steve passerait un peu plus inaperçu et il pourrait se concentrer sur autre chose.

Enfin, c'était le but.

.

.

_**8h43.**_

Evidemment, après le réveil mémorable subi et son passage obligatoire -hors de question d'utiliser une autre technique- sous la douche froide, le génie n'avait plus eu aucune envie de retourner dormir. Éveillé comme jamais, il était allé se distraire à son atelier. Programme habituel pour un homme au cerveau aussi frémissant d'idées. Il était parvenu à s'occuper sans difficultés, tant qu'il ne pensait pas à l'épisode_ "barbe scandaleuse et rêve à la con"_ comme il l'avait gentiment surnommé de sa propre bouche et en soi, il était parvenu à tout oublier au profit de ses nouvelles expériences qui ne tarderaient pas à être proposées à Pepper. Il en frémissait d'impatience.

Tout à son euphorie scientifique, il décida de s'octroyer une petite pause bien méritée. Il avait très bien avancé -ce dont il n'avait jamais douté- et le besoin de se remplir l'estomac se faisait très largement sentir. Quel ne fût pas son plaisir en arrivant aux parties communes, quand il intercepta cette odeur délicieuse de bacon grillé venant de la cuisine. C'était divin et il ne put contenir sa joie en étalant un grand sourire.

C'est donc en fredonnant _**Touch Too Much**_ qu'il pénétra dans l'antre de tous les plaisirs gustatifs. Sans surprise, il découvrit son ami Bruce derrière le grand piano de cuisine, qui profita de son passage pour le saluer. Tony y répondit avec entrain, tandis qu'il se jetait presque avec dévotion sur la machine à café. Sa drogue douce. Son Précieux** [*1]**.Son sérum à lui.

\- Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur... La nuit aurait-elle été agréable ? demanda Bruce, son petit et doux sourire habituel aux lèvres.

Tony se figea brusquement à ces mots. Qu'était-il censé comprendre ? Son ami n'était quand même pas au courant ? Il valait mieux espérer sinon il allait devoir dire quelques mots à Jarvis.

\- Pardon...? se contenta-t-il de dire sur un ton légèrement anxieux.

\- Je te demande si tu as bien dormi, Tony. Il a fait plus frais et je t'avoue que ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Cette chaleur... C'est trop pour mon double et moi ! précisa le physicien avec une note d'humour.

Instantanément, il se détendit. Question anodine et tout à fait de circonstances.

\- Oh... Oui, ça a été ! Merci !

\- C'est tout ?

Bruce ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi brève. Le génie prit le temps de récupérer son café, en avaler une gorgée avant de se tourner vers lui, les yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Eh bien oui, quoi d'autre Bruce ? Que veux-tu savoir ? J'ai dormi comme un roi, les fesses à l'air et cette petite brise délicate sur mon postérieur nu était plus que rafraîchissante ! J'ai savouré ! Vraiment parfait !

Le scientifique rigola, secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Là, je te reconnais bien... Mais la prochaine fois, moins de détails ! fit-il, amusé.

\- Eh ! C'est toi qui a voulu savoir ! s'offusqua le milliardaire. Je ne fais que t'éclairer sur ma nuit ! Et encore... Je ne t'ai pas parlé de ce moment où je me suis retourné, quand ce splendide courant d'air m'a caressé...

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! le coupa précipitamment Bruce, avec geste à l'appui.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Si tu savais le bien fou que cela m'a fait, j'en ai frétillé de...

\- Tony ! J'ai dit _"non"_!

À cette voix suppliante, le génie ne résista pas et explosa de rire. Comprenant qu'il se jouait de lui, Bruce le piqua dans le bras avec la fourchette se trouvant à sa portée. L'homme de fer s'écria légèrement, surpris et recommença à rire. Plus fort que lui. Au second coup de fourchette, il prit ses distances, toujours en rigolant.

Ce fut dans cette ambiance que deux autres personnes les trouvèrent.

\- On dirait qu'on s'amuse bien ici !

Les deux scientifiques se tournèrent comme un seul homme pour voir apparaître dans l'entrée Clint, suivi par... Steve. Tenues de sport, cheveux légèrement collés, des couleurs sur le visage, ils revenaient d'une séance de footing ou d'entraînement et elle semblait avoir été intensive. Puis Tony se décomposa dans la foulée en regardant le visage du capitaine. Il avait toujours sa barbe. Non. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ? À moins qu'il ne veuille sa mort. À tous les coups, cela devait être son objectif.

À nouveau, le génie était figé. Ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à décrocher de ce visage. Il avait plus ou moins conscience qu'un petit silence s'était installé autour de lui mais il ne pouvait pas se défaire de cette vision. C'était hypnotique. Comment ce changement physique pouvait faire un tel effet ? Ce n'était pas croyable. Ou alors c'était lui qui avait un problème. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la nuit passée. À ce souvenir, il sentit une légère chaleur le traverser. Non, il fallait qu'il reste calme, égal à lui-même et qu'il arrête de penser à ce rêve à la con. Le vrai Steve ne ferait pas le quart de ce dont il avait rêvé, la raison principale étant qu'il n'était pas attiré par le sexe masculin et encore moins par lui. Donc, il devait souffler et se reprendre. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'il aimerait qu'un tel moment se produise entre eux. Franchement. C'était juste son subconscient qui ne se remettait pas de ce choc. C'était tout.

Comme si Bruce avait senti son désarroi, il se rapprocha pour lui toucher le bras.

\- Tony ?

Le brun se détourna enfin, retrouvant ses facultés.

\- Oui ?

\- Je te demandais si tu voulais déjeuner avec nous... Tout est prêt, fit son ami d'un geste vers les assiettes.

\- Bien sûr, j'ai une faim de loup ! s'exclama Tony, un sourire de façade bien en place.

Il tentait de se reprendre comme il le pouvait et en attendant, son petit masque "tout va bien" ferait l'affaire, même si Bruce n'était pas aveugle. Le pli sur son front signifiait clairement qu'il avait des doutes mais il se retint de faire le moindre commentaire, hochant la tête tout en se dirigeant vers la table. Bien entendu, ce ne fut pas le cas de Clint.

\- Aucun doute pour ça ! On avait bien remarqué ton envie ! se moqua-t-il en prenant place sur l'une des chaises, un léger regard vers Steve pour appuyer ses dires.

Le sous-entendu était là. On ne peut plus réel et il fit sursauter brièvement le blond. Prenant de court les deux scientifiques, il assena une claque derrière la tête de l'archer en s'asseyant.

\- Eh !

\- La ferme, Clint !

Deux paires d'yeux choquées fixèrent Steve. Depuis quand monsieur parfait usait de ce type de paroles ? Inconscient du trouble causé, Clint tenta de reprendre, clairement pas enchanté de se faire rembarrer pour rien.

\- Mais je...

\- Stop ! asséna le blond, d'un coup sur la table. Que t'ai-je déjà dit ? Mêle-toi de ton cul et arrête d'intervenir à tout bout de champs. OK ? Il me semble que tu étais d'accord quand nous avons eu cette discussion.

Clint s'enfonça dans son siège, tout en gardant le silence. De son côté, le cerveau de Tony était clairement en train de court circuiter. Il ne parvenait pas à croire les propos qui venaient de sortir de cette bouche d'ordinaire si impeccable. Il était tombé dans une autre dimension, pas vrai ? Steve ne pouvait pas avoir dit de tels mots. Et puis, de quoi parlaient-ils tous les deux ?

\- Barton ? finit par reprendre Steve, autoritaire.

\- Oui, c'est bon ! Je vais me tenir tranquille ! grogna l'interpellé de mauvaise grâce, puis son regard se porta enfin sur les deux scientifiques, toujours debouts, qui les regardaient sans comprendre et il ne put se retenir d'ajouter. Reprenez-vous les gars, il va falloir vous habituer à ces petits changements... Steve ne s'est pas seulement laissé pousser les poils au menton pendant notre mission... D'autres points se sont émancipés ! Malheureusement ! crut-il bon d'ajouter en murmurant.

\- Clint ! gronda le capitaine, ses yeux le fusillant. Tu veux vraiment que je perde patience ? À moins que tu préfères que j'en parle à Natasha...

À l'évocation de l'agent russe, l'archer eut un éclair de panique dans le regard, ce qui n'échappa nullement à Tony. Il ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Cette femme était la personnification du châtiment de la torture -même avec ses amis- et de toute évidence, si elle l'apprenait, elle risquait de ne pas être contente de ce qui venait de se produire. C'était une carte à garder dans sa poche. Au cas où.

\- Vous comptez vous asseoir pour manger ou non ? finit par demander Steve, tout à coup souriant, ses yeux sur Bruce et lui.

Le physicien sembla se réveiller et s'installa, reprenant contenance en se servant dans les assiettes. Quant à Tony, il eut le plus grand mal à émerger de cette scène surréaliste qui avait eu lieu. C'était encore moins évident avec ce regard bleu qui le fixait. Il tenta d'en faire abstraction le temps qu'il prenne place et s'évertua à ne pas tourner la tête dans sa direction. Tout en remplissant son assiette, il démarra une conversation avec Bruce sur le projet qui l'avait tenu occupé plus tôt. Ce dernier était vraiment intéressé, posant de nombreuses questions théoriques et pratiques, sur les procédés, les aboutissants et les points essentiels sur lesquels cela agirait. Ils étaient dans leur petite bulle de science et de technologie, insouciant de laisser leurs deux amis de côté. Tony entendait parfois quelques mots de leur côté mais faisait son possible pour ne pas s'y intéresser et pour cause, il sentait un regard sur lui qui ne le lâchait pas d'une seconde. C'était déstabilisant. Son esprit, pourtant bien accaparé avec le physicien, n'arrêtait pas de chercher une raison.

Un peu plus tard, Sam, Thor et Natasha vinrent les rejoindre, rendant l'atmosphère plus supportable. La présence du dieu acheva de la détendre, son entrain et sa joie de vivre faisant tout le travail. Les rires commencèrent à résonner dans la grande cuisine, remplissant la pièce de bonnes ondes à tout va. Tous avaient passé une bonne nuit, très reposante et cela se ressentait dans les sourires, les visages légers et les dépenses d'énergies de la matinée.

Tony se joignit de bonne grâce au mouvement. Comme à son habitude, il fût le premier à aborder le sujet que tous -ceux qui étaient restés à la Tour- attendaient, celui de cette longue mission. Tandis que Clint se jetait sur l'occasion de pouvoir fanfaronner un peu, Natasha et Steve se joignirent à lui, non sans un petit regard entendu, ce qui n'échappa guère au milliardaire.

Quand la mission eut été largement détaillée, le génie laissa son esprit vagabonder et bien entendu, il était tout tourné vers un certain soldat dopé au super sérum. Ces trois semaines loin de New York avaient eu leur petit effet sur cet homme. Il avait changé. Il le sentait très bien. Son regard coula sur lui alors que des questions fusaient dans sa tête. Il était intrigué, voire même trop curieux vis-à-vis de ce revirement. Il ne cessait de se demander à quoi il était dû, à ce qui avait pu se produire de particulier pendant cette mission pour le faire changer. Et surtout cette discussion entre Clint, Natasha et lui. Il était certain que tout avait à voir avec celle-ci.

Comme si Steve se sentait observé, il leva directement les yeux sur le milliardaire. Le contact s'installa entre eux, reléguant tout le reste aux oubliettes. Ils se fixaient, orbes bleues contre chocolats, avec une intensité toute nouvelle. Ils donnaient l'impression de se sonder, telle une première fois, comme s'ils se découvraient réellement. Sur le moment, cela parut absurde à Tony mais pas tant que cela, s'il y réfléchissait bien.

Steve lui avait toujours fait l'effet d'être un homme à part -pas seulement à cause du super sérum et de ses facultés hors normes- mais aussi par son comportement, son caractère et l'image renvoyée. Avec lui, tout devait être dans le contrôle, la mesure, la rigueur. Pas de mots plus haut que l'autre. Pas de coups de sangs, de coups d'éclats. L'impulsivité et la colère ne s'appliquaient pas à lui. Non. Quant à évoquer la moindre idée de vie privée, chose totalement inexistante. Si Tony devait en faire un portait, il le résumerait comme un homme lisse, sans saveur, avec un potentiel monstrueux mais gâché par ce besoin de paraître au lieu d'être. Il ne vivait pas, se contentant de trop peu de choses et la frustration devait forcément se faire ressentir. Le génie en était convaincu.

Alors, forcément, quand il l'avait vu hier, il n'avait pas pu se détourner. Cela avait été si imprévu. Il n'avait pas été préparé à le voir ainsi. Rien que ce changement physique lui avait donné le sentiment d'être en présence d'un autre. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas nier l'essentiel. Cette barbe avait réveillé un intérêt aussi soudain qu'intéressant. Tony n'était pas homme à rester cantonné au traditionnel et même s'il aimait les belles femmes aux jolies formes, le sexe masculin était loin d'être dénué de charme. Celui-ci en faisait partie et découvrir ce matin même que Steve ne s'était pas débarrassé de cet atout majeur l'avait -à nouveau- perturbé. Consciemment cette fois. Il ne parlerait même pas de ses propos tenus avec Clint. Bon dieu. Entendre de tels mots de cette bouche lui avait donné de petits frissons. Monsieur glaçon sortait des sentiers battus et bien malgré sa volonté d'y résister, cela faisait tout l'inverse.

Perdu dans ce contact visuel qui s'éternisait, il fût troublé par un raclement de gorge. À ce bruit s'ajouta quelques légers rires et Tony aurait bien été incapable de dire d'où il venait.

\- Bon... Étant donné qu'on ne sert à rien et que l'on dérange... On va vous laisser les gars !

\- Bonne idée, Clint ! confirma lentement Steve, un sourire en coin prenant place.

\- Faites donc cela... ne put se retenir d'ajouter Tony, ses yeux ne quittant pas le blond.

Il y eut quelques exclamations outrées, suivis par des mouvements de chaises puis tour à tour, la table se vida de toute présence. Avant de disparaître, Sam laissa tout de même tomber sa surprise.

\- Quelqu'un serait en mesure de m'expliquer ce qui leur arrive ?

\- Ce serait bien long à expliquer... Ne cherche pas, c'est tout ! soupira Natasha, moqueuse.

\- Ouais... Toi, t'es au courant d'un truc qu'on ignore !

Et ce furent les dernières choses que les deux hommes restés dans la cuisine entendirent. Tony avait plus ou moins intercepté cette petite crispation dans la mâchoire mais à part ceci, le capitaine ne bougeait toujours pas et cela agaça un peu le milliardaire d'être le centre de cet intérêt.

\- Tu es au courant que l'on vient de faire fuir tout le monde ? releva-t-il tout de même d'une voix basse.

Il n'avait pas prévu de donner une telle intonation à ses propos mais il n'arrivait pas faire mieux.

\- Et...? ajouta Steve, légèrement provoquant.

Tony faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre respiration. Que se passait-il ? Steve avait pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi ? Il était vraiment bizarre. Et son esprit crut bon de se demander _"jusqu'à quel point ?"_.

\- Et cela ne te pose aucun problème ? Toi qui aime tant la discrétion, tu t'affiches de cette manière... Ils vont se poser des questions à n'en plus finir, tu t'en doutes ? lança le brun, narquois. À la limite, qu'ils le fassent sur moi n'est pas un problème... Je n'ai pas peur et m'en accommode assez bien. Mais toi... laissa-t-il en suspend, avec une grimace.

Oui, il se foutait littéralement de sa gueule mais ça lui avait manqué de l'asticoter.

Un éclat de rire le surprit, à tel point qu'il faillit en perdre le contact et il était hors de question qu'il lâche ses yeux. Sous aucun prétexte. Il sentait que sa curiosité grandissante allait avoir quelques réponses.

\- Je dois avouer que... Je m'en tape complètement, murmura le capitaine, d'un air désinvolte.

L'homme de fer n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

\- Pardon ?

Steve se pencha sur ses avant-bras, comme pour mieux se faire entendre.

\- Sois bien sûr que j'adore nos amis... commença-t-il doucement, avant de reprendre, plus sûr de lui. Mais après quelques mises au point d'ordre personnel, j'en suis venu à me dire que... Il était temps d'arrêter de tout contrôler, de laisser les choses se faire et d'agir comme j'en avais envie... Donc...

Il termina par un clin d'œil et se leva pour débarrasser la table. Sans rien ajouter de plus.

\- Donc quoi ? s'exclama Tony, en se retournant pour le suivre du regard.

Aucune réponse ne vint, juste ce petit rire. Encore. Steve lui tournait le dos mais il pouvait sans peine imaginer un petit air victorieux. Il s'amusait de la situation. C'était une évidence.

Dans un autre contexte, Tony aurait volontiers lâché l'affaire et quitté la pièce sur l'une de ses piques dont il avait le secret mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son ego l'en empêchait et toute autre chose qu'il n'aurait su expliquer pour le moment.

Alors, pour ne pas rester sur cette réponse énigmatique et agaçante, il se leva et se joignit à la tâche de remettre en ordre la cuisine, non sans pester sur ses amis qui leur avaient laissé tout ce joyeux bazar. En déposant la vaisselle sur le plan de travail où Steve se trouvait, il ne put contenir sa surprise à l'image devant lui. Le leader des Avengers lui tournait le dos, occupé à ranger les ustensiles dans le lave-vaisselle et sa position ne pût qu'attirer son attention. Ainsi penché, Tony ne pouvait pas se défaire de cette vision tentatrice. Ces pantalons de sport ne cachaient pas grand chose de ce fessier -vraiment rien- et il dut faire appel à tout son bon sens pour ne pas glisser une main dessus.

Aussitôt cette pensée en tête, il se baffa mentalement. Non. Il ne devait pas avoir ce genre d'intention. Très mauvaise idée. On parlait de Steve là. Pas d'un mec sexy rencontré un soir avec lequel il pourrait finir la nuit. C'était d'autant plus difficile de se contenir après ce que son subconscient lui avait fait subir.

_Quel merdier !_

Soufflant un bon coup, il retourna vers la table pour récupérer le reste. Il traîna volontairement pour se remettre le cerveau en place. En revenant derrière le bar, rien n'avait changé. Toujours cette croupe musclée offerte à son regard. Ce foutu soldat allait avoir sa peau si ça continuait. Plus brusquement que prévu, les assiettes heurtèrent le plan de travail. Steve se redressa tout aussi vite pour l'observer. Enfin, il était passé du côté pile. C'était mieux. Enfin, non. La barbe. Pas mieux au final.

Si la surprise avait éclairé le visage du blond, elle ne dura qu'un bref instant pour être remplacée par une lueur bien connue du génie, la malice.

\- Ça va Tony ?

Là encore, la question aurait pu être normale s'il n'y avait pas eu cette intonation trop légère et mielleuse.

\- Non, ça ne va pas ! cracha presque le génie, à présent sur les nerfs. Puis-je savoir à quoi tu joues ?!

\- Euh... Je range la vaisselle ? répondit le soldat, d'un geste évident.

\- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule Steve, je ne te parle pas de ça !

Tony perdait patience. C'était trop. Depuis ce retour fracassant hier, ce comportement imprévisible ce matin et sa nuit agitée, son taux d'hormones en fusion avait atteint des sommets et il n'était plus en mesure de l'ignorer.

\- Alors sois plus clair, car je ne sais pas à quoi tu fais allusion ! fit le blond en croisant les bras.

Le brun avait la subite envie de lui sauter dessus pour le cogner. Il détestait quand il prenait cette pose, c'était bien trop dominant et autoritaire pour lui, ce qui le poussa à provoquer. Comme toujours.

\- Je te pensais moins bête que ça... À moins que tu ne prennes plaisir à me rendre fou !

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour le devenir mais j'avoue que... c'est très excitant si j'y contribue ! rétorqua Steve, sournois.

Cette simple répartie le laissa pantois.

\- Bon, allez, crache le morceau ! reprit vivement le soldat. Mis à part celui de me fixer comme un ovni depuis mon retour, quel est ton problème au juste ? Ou attends, laisse moi deviner plutôt ! ajouta-t-il devant le regard brun. Serait-ce l'une de tes expériences qui ne fonctionne pas comme tu le voudrais ? À moins que ce ne soit la nuit qui ait été trop courte ? Ou peut-être le contraire... Monsieur serait-il frustré de ne pas avoir eu de compagnie dans son lit ? Ou encore n'était-elle pas à la hauteur de tes attentes ? Alors ? Vas-y ! Je suis tout ouïe ! N'ais pas peur des mots surtout ! Je devrais survivre aux paroles crues dont tu as le secret ! termina-t-il, moqueur à souhait.

\- T'es qu'un sale con !

Il y eu un instant de flottement. L'insulte était sortie toute seule. Tony fulminait. De quel droit se permettait-il de telles remarques, même si certaines étaient fondées ?

\- Eh bien voilà, on avance ! s'écria Steve, avec ironie. Je suis donc le problème !

\- Exactement ! Toi ! Ta putain de barbe et ce rêve à la con ! explosa le génie en frappant du poing le plan de travail. Maintenant, fous-moi la paix ! Merde !

Et sans un regard de plus, il quitta la cuisine d'un pas pressé. En passant, il bouscula Clint, revenu d'il ne savait où.

\- Eh ! Tu pourrais faire attention !

\- Va te faire foutre, Barton ! grogna Tony, toute colère apparente.

\- Eh bien... C'est ma fête aujourd'hui ou quoi ?! l'entendit-il rétorquer.

Il n'y fit pas attention et s'acharna avec mauvaise humeur sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Il devait s'éloigner du blond au plus vite, avant de commettre une énième bêtise. Il en avait assez dit. Pourquoi avait-il lâché ces paroles d'ailleurs ? Il était vraiment incapable de se retenir. En même temps, comment aurait-il pu ? Steve lui avait fait pété les plombs à se comporter comme il l'avait fait.

Le milliardaire en venait à détester le retour du soldat.

À cause de lui, il se sentait tiraillé par un trop plein d'émotions, obsédé et excessivement tendu. Et tout ceci était survenu en moins de vingt quatre heures. Splendide. La suite promettait d'être incroyable.

Et le pire dans tout ceci, il n'avait eu aucune réponse à ce maudit changement.

.

.

Dans la cuisine, à peine quelques instants après la sortie en grande pompe de Tony, Steve vit apparaître une nouvelle tête. Il savait très bien de qui il s'agissait, avant même de l'avoir vu arriver, étant donné qu'il avait tout entendu des voix dans le salon.

Avec son plus grand calme, il s'était remis à la tâche de ranger la vaisselle, sans y porter attention.

\- Est-ce que je peux me risquer à poser une question ou je vais -ici aussi- m'en prendre plein la gueule ?

Steve rigola et prit appui contre le plan de travail pour observer Clint. Ce dernier affichait son plus grand scepticisme face à sa brève entrevue starkienne.

\- Vas-y, je t'en prie, l'invita-t-il à s'exprimer.

\- Qu'as-tu fait à Tony ?

Le soldat se mit à sourire.

\- Absolument rien.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Il m'a bousculé comme un fou furieux en partant d'ici. Je lui ai dit de faire attention et il m'a gentiment proposé -avec son tact légendaire- d'aller me faire voir.

\- Il me semblait bien avoir entendu ceci...

\- Et ça te fait rire ?

Steve soupira, sans se départir de son petit sourire.

\- On a simplement discuté... Je n'y peux rien s'il est à cran, répondit-il, désinvolte.

Clint ricana, ayant sa petite idée sur la raison. D'un pas léger, il vint rejoindre le blond. Appuyé sur le plan de travail, comme s'il s'apprêtait à une confidence, il dardait son regard sur le capitaine. Puis sans faire l'effort de le cacher, il arbora son sourire le plus sadique.

\- Tu le lui as dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne vint, au plus grand agacement de l'agent. Depuis qu'il avait été mis dans la confidence, il s'était promis d'en connaître toutes les avancées. Aussi minimes soient-elles.

\- Non.

Clint se décomposa, à la fois surpris et déçu. Il avait vraiment imaginé que la vérité venait d'éclater. La réaction de Tony l'avait induit en erreur.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais lui en parler... s'exclama-t-il, la mine contrariée.

Steve rigola, amusé par le comportement enfantin de son ami. Il soupira et prit le temps de mettre ses pensées en ordre, avant de s'exprimer.

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je le ferai quand je jugerai le moment opportun. D'ailleurs, je tiens à te préciser qu'il est inutile de me mettre la pression comme tu l'as fait ce matin. Ce n'est pas en agissant de cette manière que les choses iront plus vite.

L'air de rien, Steve termina de mettre les dernières assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle. Clint se redressa, plus rapide que jamais et croisa les bras en observant son ami, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quand j'ai vu Tony sortir d'ici, j'imaginais réellement que tu lui avais fait ta petite révélation... Entre votre petit manège lors du petit-déjeuner et le moment où on a dû vous laisser seul, cela me paraissait logique. À ce propos, ça valait le coup de me briefer pour que je provoque ce départ anticipé... Moi qui était fier de ma petite action !

Steve se tourna vers son ami, lâchant un petit rire à son visage satisfait.

\- C'était bien joué de ta part, je le reconnais ! Tout le monde a suivi sans poser de questions ! Le félicita-t-il d'une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Ouais, sauf Natasha...

\- Sauf Natasha, bien sûr ! répéta le blond, comme une évidence en rigolant.

\- Et Sam, crut bon d'ajouter l'archer. Mais on a réussi à éluder ses soupçons efficacement !

En même temps, il s'en doutait. Son ami était loin d'être bête mais il avait toute confiance aux deux agents pour conserver son secret. Ce n'était pas sans raison qu'il s'était confié à eux.

Peu de temps avant de partir en mission, il s'était fait surprendre dans une position très indélicate par Natasha et Clint. Comme à son habitude, il était descendu s'entraîner à la salle de sport, quelques étages plus bas. À la suite d'une énième nuit très mouvementée, il s'était réveillé très tôt -encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée- et n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir. Il était donc allé se défouler sur les différents appareils, en espérant se vider la tête de son trop plein de pensées. Une fois terminé, une douche s'était imposée et ne voulant pas remonter dans sa chambre, il avait utilisé celle attenante à la salle. Après tout, elle était là pour cette raison. Sauf que rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. D'un simple besoin de se laver, il avait basculé dans un instant de plaisir solitaire. Il s'était retrouvé excité par des images que son subconscient avait fait surgir et il n'avait pas pu passer outre. Se pensant seul, il s'était donc laissé aller, prenant son problème en main, sans la moindre discrétion. Malheureusement pour lui, en sortant de la salle de bain dont il n'avait pas cru bon de fermer la porte, il s'était retrouvé face à Natasha et Clint qui n'avaient rien loupé de son petit numéro en privé. Gêné au possible, il s'était enfui après des salutations très rapide.

Quelques jours plus tard, Fury l'avait contacté pour une nouvelle mission en équipe restreinte avec les deux agents et s'il avait pensé que cette histoire serait oubliée, c'était sans compter sur Clint qui avait pris un malin plaisir à lui faire des allusions. Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient au calme dans la chambre de la rousse, l'archer avait recommencé, en abordant le sujet sans détour par la question, celle qui était à l'origine de tout. Il l'avait regardé de ses yeux perçants et lui avait demandé depuis quand Tony était devenu son petit fantasme personnel. Natasha l'avait frappé pour son manque de tact et s'était excusée mais Steve, lui, n'avait pas pu se résoudre à se taire plus longtemps. Il avait eu besoin d'en parler et s'était rapidement exécuté. Il leur avait avoué ses sentiments et la situation à laquelle il faisait face. Cette attirance. Ce dilemme constant dans sa tête. Ce besoin et cette envie d'agir, sans pouvoir le faire. Et surtout, cette zone d'ombre que représentait le génie. Même s'il avait été au courant de sa bisexualité -ce qui avait été le déclencheur pour ses sentiments-, il était ignorant de ce qui lui plaisait chez un homme. Cette simple déclaration avait été le déclic pour les deux agents qui, eux, avaient très bien su les identifier. Dans sa quête constante pour embêter Tony, Clint lui avait révélé l'avoir suivi à plusieurs reprises hors de la Tour, dans le but d'avoir de nouvelles cartes sous la main pour lui en faire voir et même si Steve n'avait pas approuvé, cette annonce lui avait permis d'apprendre que Tony se tournait toujours vers le même type d'homme. Grand, plutôt gueule d'ange aux cheveux clairs et porteur de poils au menton mais surtout, pas timide et avec du caractère. En somme, tout l'inverse de Steve et cette mine résignée avait fait mal au cœur à ses deux amis.

Ils s'étaient donc évertués à lui remonter le moral et s'étaient lancés dans une autre mission, plus personnelle. Transformer Captain America pour faire tomber l'homme de fer sous son charme. Tout en bossant sur cette mission du SHIELD, Steve avait donc pris la décision de changer. Grâce à Clint, Natasha et leurs précieux conseils, il s'était transformé, peu à peu, de jour en jour, à son rythme et il avait découvert combien il était agréable de se laisser aller, de ne pas devoir se contrôler sans arrêt et de réagir à son bon vouloir. Ce nouveau siècle pouvait lui permettre d'être qui il voulait, sans devoir entrer dans des cases et la plus importante de toute étant de vivre comme il l'entendait avec sa sexualité.

En dehors de Peggy, aucune femme n'avait su l'attirer et il en avait vite compris la raison. Elles n'étaient pas faites pour lui. Perdre Bucky lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur cette amitié hors norme. Surtout son apparition quelques temps auparavant en tant que soldat de l'hiver. Il avait pris son parti, faisant fi de l'avis de ses amis, se mettant hors limite dans les Accords de Sokovie, en entraînant certains avec lui et au final, il s'était engagé dans un combat d'une rare violence avec Tony pour tenter de protéger celui qui avait toujours cette place très spéciale dans sa vie. Quand il s'était retrouvé au Wakanda, reconnu comme ennemi des Avengers restants, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à tous ces points et à chaque fois, la vision du milliardaire avait hanté ses pensées. Après quelques mois, il était revenu, non sans devoir prouver à tous sa bonne foi et son intégrité. Il avait récupéré la confiance de tous, même si cela avait été compliqué. Surtout avec Tony. Malgré tout, il s'était battu pour la retrouver et en chemin, il avait compris tout autre chose. Chaque moment passés ensemble les avaient rapproché et dans le même temps, des sentiments très profonds étaient apparus. Les nier n'auraient servi à rien alors il s'y était fait, s'y accommodant, les cachant à tous et ce, malgré le fait d'avoir découvert l'attirance de Tony pour le sexe masculin.

Aujourd'hui, il voyait l'avenir d'une autre manière. Tout du moins, une partie. Il n'avait aucune certitude vis à vis de Tony mais les signaux entrevus depuis son retour étaient plutôt positifs. Enfin, de son point de vue. Il avait eu le temps de voir la surprise marquer ses traits la veille. Il l'avait vu le fixer, sans trop croire à son changement physique. Ce matin encore, ce même regard choqué l'avait accueilli. Il avait sûrement penser que cette barbe aurait disparu dans la nuit. Quand il s'était exprimé, le même scénario s'était répété. À croire qu'il en fallait peu pour surprendre. Quant à ce petit tête à tête, il avait été une trop belle occasion de jouer avec lui. Steve reconnaissait qu'il avait pris du plaisir à le déstabiliser. Le temps d'un instant, ils avaient inversé les rôles et il comprenait mieux le milliardaire quand il agissait ainsi. Il se demandait même s'il n'allait pas continuer ce petit jeu. Certes, il n'avait pas fait l'unanimité. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la réaction finale du milliardaire.

À cette pensée, un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. C'était vache mais il avait adoré le mettre hors de lui.

\- À quoi penses-tu ?

Steve se tourna vers Clint. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il en avait presque oublié son ami.

\- Un peu de tout et de rien, répondit-il, en restant vague.

Clint ne le croyait pas. Ce sourcil haussé parlait pour lui. Parfois, il était chiant d'avoir des proches aussi perspicaces et observateurs.

\- Hum... J'aurais plutôt parié sur un génie fou en armure trop voyante, au sale caractère, grossier et détestable !

Steve éclata de rire. C'était une description plutôt ressemblante, quoique bien incomplète.

\- On va dire que tu n'es pas loin de la vérité, éluda le capitaine.

Un petit cri de victoire lui agressa les oreilles.

\- J'en étais sûr ! Et sinon, que comptes-tu faire pour qu'il comprenne ? Parce que dans le genre obtus, il excelle selon les domaines.

Le blond soupira. La curiosité était l'un des petits défauts de l'archer. Il se révélait pire qu'une femme en manque de commérage. Néanmoins, sa question avait le mérite d'être soulevée. Qu'allait-il faire ?

La réponse vint d'elle-même. Limpide. Nette.

\- Je vais continuer sur ma lancée mon petit Clint... Il serait dommage que je m'arrête maintenant... Je m'amuse plutôt bien !

Et il ne put retenir son sourire à cette révélation. Le visage de son ami prit alors une expression sadique et même envieuse. Il ne manquait plus que le frottement de mains pour parfaire le tableau, surtout quand il prononça les paroles suivantes.

\- Je sens que les prochains jours vont être un vrai régal à vivre...

Et assurément, il n'était pas loin de la vérité.

Enfin... À peine.

.

.

_À suivre..._

_._

* * *

_**[*1]**_. Pour ceux qui ne la connaisse pas (même si j'en doute), petite référence à une réplique culte issue de la trilogie _**Le Seigneur Des Anneaux**_, où ce cher Gollum ne cesse d'appeler l'anneau_ "mon précieux"_. Inutile de dire que j'ai trouvé facile de l'associer à Tony & son addiction au café.

* * *

Oui, je sais... Vous me maudissez pour cette fin de chapitre qui vous laisse frustré(e) & vous avez envie de m'étriper ? Tut tut ! Je n'en ferai rien si j'étais vous... Sinon, pas de suite mes amis ! ;p [Moi, maligne ? Oui !]

En attendant, j'espère que ce nouvel écrit vous a convaincu. J'imagine assez bien les réactions. Certains ont dû sourire dès la vue du titre & peut-être n'a-t-il pas disparu au fur & à mesure de la lecture. Quoiqu'il en soit, je l'avoue, j'ai **enfin** cédé à l'idée de Cap' & sa barbe trop sexy dans un Stony ! _*bave un peu y pensant*_ :D

.

À présent, je vous invite très chaleureusement à me donner votre avis.

Pensez donc à la petite auteur derrière cette histoire qui n'attend que cela... Lire de merveilleux commentaires où vous réagissez (favorablement ou non, tant que cela est constructif), dans lesquels je pourrais découvrir vos impressions, vos avis... :)

Bref', je vous encourage à le faire. C'est un plaisir d'écrire & des retours (aussi petits soient-ils) sont de vraies récompenses ! :)

.

En attendant, on se retrouve très vite pour la deuxième partie de cette histoire ! ;D

À bientôt les lecteurs !

Miss Crazy Drake


	2. Chapter 2

**Info' du chapitre :**

**\- Rating :** T

**\- Correction :** Papaye27

* * *

**Remerciements** _[qui viennent tout droit du fond de mon petit cœur d'auteur]_ **à :**

**Kalia Bennett**, **Cam07**, **LittleWinterLight**, **Popeline**, **The New Donatello**, **Clem2411**, **Ivy Cassiopeia Black**, **Ayuuu-Chan**, **Shayll**, **GothicAlbinos**, **yuierth**, **LightHeats**, **Quilathea**, **Hanninanie**, **amegonys**, **Chrlttml**, **chloe. arz**, **LaFolleDingue**,

.

**Merci beaucoup ! :D**

.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur [11/02/20] :** Bonjour à tous mes amis ! :D

C'est avec joie & plaisir [très grand, le plaisir] que je viens vous apporter ce second chapitre !

Le début aura pris son temps pour s'écrire mais, après vous avoir publié la première partie, tout se sera enchaîné plutôt vite. Il faut croire que ce début d'année est très propice à l'inspiration. Pourvu que cela continue ! ;D

En attendant, laissez-moi vous dire que je suis ravie des réactions sur cet écrit. Je ne pensais pas que ma petite [euphémisme] obsession d'un Cap' barbu & d'une telle histoire susciterait cet enthousiasme. Il semblerait que Tony ne soit pas le seul à être curieux & intéressé par ce nouveau Steve provocateur, sûr de lui, indécent & vicieux... Je ne reprends que les termes employés dans vos reviews... Haha ! ;p

D'ailleurs, un grand **merci** pour tout ceci ! Vous n'imaginez pas comme vos messages me font plaisir ! :D

Allez, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec la suite tant attendue ! Miam !

_Bonne Lecture à tous ! :)_

* * *

.

**2ème Partie :**

_"Barbe Scandaleuse & Rêves À La Con ! Vraiment ?"_

.

.

_**15h48.**_

Quelques jours après la confrontation de la cuisine entre Tony et Steve, l'ambiance de la Tour commença à se dégrader un peu. Si certains avaient espéré qu'elle en serait meilleure, c'était tout l'inverse qui était en train de se produire. À leurs grands regrets.

De manière générale, le quotidien était quoiqu'il en soit agréable au possible. Les températures extérieures avaient baissé, atteignant un seuil raisonnable pour cette saison estivale et tout le monde parvenait donc à apprécier ce beau soleil. Nos héros profitaient donc au mieux, selon leurs activités journalières, sans l'ombre d'un méchant à l'horizon. Pour une fois, personne ne se plaignait de cette trêve générale. Hormis peut-être un certain génie milliardaire.

Suite à sa discussion -ou plutôt sa petite crise- sur le blond, son état d'esprit était toujours et encore plus dissipé. Pourtant, il avait pensé -à juste titre- que la tension finirait par redescendre s'il faisait son possible pour l'éviter et, de ce côté, il s'était surpassé pour jouer les absents. Depuis cinq jours, son emploi du temps s'organisait donc entre son entreprise, son atelier, ses virées en voitures et ses quartiers privés. Efficace mais pas sans faille.

De temps à autre, il lui arrivait donc de voir Steve et son nouveau style physique. Car oui, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, le capitaine semblait s'être parfaitement accommodé de cette nouveauté. Selon l'avis bien arrêté du génie, il lui donnait l'impression d'être un paon, se pavanant devant d'hypothétiques prétendantes pour une grande parade nuptiale. Ce qui était d'autant plus ridicule qu'une seule femme résidait à la Tour et personne n'ignorait qu'un autre homme avait toute son attention. Bon, s'il était honnête, il pouvait aussi compter Pepper -de passage de temps à autre- mais là encore, aussi sexy que puisse être Captain et sa nouvelle apparence, il n'avait aucune chance. Cette dernière était insensible au charme de Monsieur vieux jeu. Enfin, normalement. Parce qu'en y réfléchissant bien, elle n'était pas repassée à la Tour dernièrement et ne savait pas que Captain vieilles mœurs avait fait son coming-out barbu et vicieux.

Bref, pour en revenir à l'essentiel, ce type lui sortait par les trous de nez.

C'en était devenu agaçant, énervant, voire même rageant.

Contrarié comme jamais par ces pensées tournant en boucle dans sa tête, il envoya promener sa clé anglaise à l'autre bout du plan de travail. Même en l'évitant, ce sale type réussissait à lui taper sur le système. Soupirant avec toute la grâce d'un buffle, il se passa hâtivement les mains dans les cheveux, dans une tentative afin de se remettre les idées en place. Peine perdue, vous en conviendrez. Le seul rendu fût cette adorable coupe en pétard, tout à l'image de la tempête sommeillant à l'intérieur du génie et pour cause, tout tournait autour de ce foutu Rogers. À cause de lui, il était même incapable de se concentrer plus d'une heure sur ses petites expériences. Tony Stark était-il de mauvaise foi ? Non, ce serait mal le connaître. Ou peut-être bien que oui finalement.

Pire que tout, aussi brèves que soient leurs rencontres, il n'arrivait pas à l'ignorer comme il le voulait et finissait par le fixer sans pouvoir détourner le regard à temps. Il se faisait donc surprendre comme un débile, soit par le principal concerné, soit par l'un de ses soi-disant amis. Certains -comme Clint et Natasha- prenaient même un peu trop de plaisir à le dévisager dans ces moments de solitude intense. Tony était donc de plus en plus convaincu d'un mauvais coup à son encontre. Quoi de plus logique après leur dernière mission ensemble ? C'était trop gros pour ne pas y penser. Tous les facteurs convergeaient en ce sens. Il en était quasi certain. Steve avait décidé de le rendre fou, avec la complicité des deux agents dans la manœuvre. Un véritable scénario que lui-même aurait pu monter et trouver intéressant mais non, il se retrouvait à la place de la victime.

Ronchonnant plus que jamais contre ces stupides héros qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que l'emmerder, il tenta de repartir à l'assaut de ses petites manipulations. Il était en voie de réussir ses nouvelles améliorations. Son armure allait finir par être impénétrable s'il continuait sur sa lancée. Absolument merveilleux. Ce simple fait aurait dû le faire sauter au plafond mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Car bien entendu, toute la situation le mettait à cran, ses émotions jouaient aux montagnes russes et plus que tout, le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire ressentir. D'ailleurs, ce dernier point devenait peu à peu problématique.

Depuis ce fameux matin où il s'était réveillé en sursaut, perturbé et diablement excité après... ce rêve à la con -il ne pouvait pas le définir autrement-, il avait très vite compris qu'il ne serait pas le seul. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tenté de se rassurer toute la journée sur le cas exceptionnel de la situation. En vain. Son subconscient avait recommencé le soir même. Et celui d'après. Et encore le lendemain. En bref, dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il finissait -irrémédiablement- par se retrouver dans un lit, sous une douche, contre un mur, dans un ascenseur, lancé dans des ébats sexuels avec le sauveur de l'Amérique. C'était insensé. Complètement dingue. Et à chaque fois, il en émergeait plus troublé que la veille, plus énervé et plus excité encore. C'était infernal.

En étant tout à fait honnête, il trouvait son esprit très fertile et excessivement fascinant. Qui d'autre pourrait en imaginer autant en matière de sexe que lui ? Très peu, il en était certain et quelque part, ses rêves lui donnaient -la plupart du temps- l'envie de concrétiser ceci dans la réalité. Sauf dernièrement.

Il concernait un homme très particulier, avec lequel il vivait dans la Tour, avec lequel il avait un passé plutôt compliqué et très riche en émotions, envers lequel bien des sentiments l'animaient. Steve avait toujours eu ce don d'exacerber la moindre petite réaction. Tout prenait trop d'ampleur avec lui. En soi, ce n'était déjà pas normal. Il le savait. Mais il ne s'y était jamais penché, ne trouvant rien d'inquiétant dans cette relation amicale. Or, la situation prenait un nouveau tournant avec ce retour de mission, ce nouveau comportement, ce changement physique et ces rêves quotidiens où de toute évidence, le grand Captain America venait d'obtenir un nouveau titre. Celui de fantasme sur pattes.

À nouveau, il soupira. Il ne parviendrait pas à se défaire de tout ceci. Il s'enfonça dans le dossier de son haut tabouret, les yeux survolant son espace de travail sans conviction. Autant arrêter les frais pour la journée.

\- Jarvis, enregistre-moi les nouvelles modifications, souffla-t-il, la voix blasée.

\- Très bien, monsieur. Dois-je également garder les paramètres précédents au cas où il y aurait un problème ?

Le génie grogna dans sa barbe. Est-ce que son I.A. osait remettre en cause ses compétences ? De toute évidence, il ne faisait pas confiance à son état du moment. S'il était honnête, il dirait que son ami virtuel avait raison de demander confirmation. Mais comme il était du genre borné et de mauvaise foi, il trouvait cet entêtement agaçant.

\- Garde-les dans le doute, signala-t-il pour lui faire plaisir, en ronchonnant. On les supprimera quand je serai passé à l'essai.

\- Bien, monsieur. Si je peux me permettre, vous devriez envisager de vous reposer avant de tester l'armure. Vous manquez cruellement de sommeil.

Tony en resta muet. Par tous les dieux existants, même Jarvis avait remarqué son état. C'était bien plus préoccupant qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Soufflé par un tel sens déductif et quelque peu vexé d'être si transparent pour son I.A., il préféra couper court à cette discussion se profilant, à sa manière à lui.

\- D'accord, je vois... Tu as décidé de remplacer Pepper pour les recommandations quotidiennes d'hygiène de vie ?! À moins qu'elle ne t'ait demandé de le faire dans mon dos ?

\- Mademoiselle Potts n'a fait aucune démarche allant en ce sens, monsieur.

Tony haussa un sourcil. C'était étonnant. Il aurait juré que son amie était encore cachée derrière cela. Pepper devenait de plus en plus suspicieuse ces derniers jours. Il voyait bien ses nombreux regards se poser sur lui.

\- Soit, si tu le dis ! se contenta-t-il de répondre. Bon, puisque j'en suis réduit à ça... Je vais aller me reposer maman ! Content ? s'exclama-t-il en se levant, tout en prenant la direction de la sortie.

\- Je n'irais pas jusque là, mais cette décision est sans aucun doute la meilleure que vous prenez depuis quelques jours.

Le milliardaire s'arrêta aux portes de son atelier, les yeux ronds, la bouche semi ouverte. Durant quelques secondes, il ressembla à un poisson hors de l'eau, trop choqué par les paroles entendues. Jarvis prenait de l'aplomb et lui tenait tête. Il aurait tout vu, comme s'il n'en avait pas assez en ce moment.

\- Je te déteste J'! s'écria-t-il puérilement, histoire d'avoir le dernier mot tout en quittant son repère.

Bien entendu, cette affirmation était fausse et son majordome numérique le savait pertinemment. Aussi, sa réponse fût du même genre.

\- Moi aussi, Monsieur. C'est pour cette raison que je prends autant soin de vous.

Les grandes déclarations d'affections n'étaient pas monnaie courante dans la vie de Tony Stark. Pourtant, même si cette dernière venait d'une intelligence artificielle et qu'elle était loin d'être conventionnelle, l'homme de fer ne put retenir un léger sourire tant elle était appréciée.

Une petite satisfaction plus tard, il sombrait dans un sommeil réparateur, tout habillé, en travers de son lit, sous l'œil avisé de sa création qui approuvait cette activité.

.

.

**_19h26._**

Quelques heures plus tard, Tony émergeait brusquement de sa sieste. Dans son inconscience, il avait roulé sur le ventre pour une position plus agréable et c'est donc en appui sur ses avant bras qu'il reprit connaissance, le souffle court et la tête en vrac.

Grognant face à la dure réalité, il laissa retomber son visage contre la couverture, ses mains venant accrocher ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux.

\- C'est pas vrai...

Les mots étaient étouffés par le tissu, mais nettement audibles. Une petite supplique, devenue coutumière à chaque retour du pays des songes.

À nouveau, son subconscient l'avait porté là où il l'avait voulu. Toujours les mêmes genres de rêves. Toujours ce foutu Cap'. Et toujours ce plaisir fulgurant, déferlant en lui telle la drogue la plus pure.

Inutile d'être plus explicite quant à la teneur des rêves cités un instant plus tôt ? La bosse à son entrejambe parlait pour lui. Encore une fois. Pour soulager la pression de son bas ventre, Tony consentit à se mettre sur le dos.

Soupirant comme jamais, il défit le bouton de son jean et ouvrit sa braguette. Un petit soupir lui échappa. Moins il y aurait de tension sur cette zone, plus vite il pourrait se détendre et retrouver un semblant de calme. Au fond, il en avait plus que marre de finir dans cet état à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

Steve Rogers l'obsédait comme personne n'avait pu le faire. Et pourtant, il en avait fait des rencontres. Mais les changements opérés par cet homme le perturbait trop. Il ne cessait de se demander les raisons derrière ceci et pour un cerveau comme le sien, ne pas avoir de réponses laissait un sentiment d'extrême frustration.

Même s'il prenait des précautions pour l'éviter un maximum, certaines réunions en groupe restaient inévitables et alors, le blond saisissait le moindre petit instant pour lui envoyer quelques signaux enrageants tels que des regards insistants, des clins d'œil et même des sourires. Sexy les petits sourires mais qui n'arrangeaient en rien son malaise premier. En résumé, Tony devenait fou de ces actions discrètes et il tentait, tant bien que mal, d'y rester le plus impassible. Plutôt difficile quand le tout était associé à ces rêves érotiques à répétition, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout à coup, une idée fusa dans sa tête, le faisant se redresser vivement.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? L'imbécile.

C'était si simple.

Depuis que le blond était revenu de mission, affublé de cette satané barbe trop scandaleuse pour son propre bien, Tony n'était pas sorti un seul soir. Trop perturbé par ce changement physique et par les brèves altercations vécues, il n'avait aspiré qu'à s'occuper, loin de cet homme, pour essayer de se le sortir de la tête. Il s'était réfugié dans son atelier, aux bureaux de l'entreprise et dans ses petits bolides pour goûter au plaisir de la vitesse. Or, il n'avait saisi aucune soirée pour sortir dans un club branché où il pourrait rencontrer quelqu'un. C'était bizarre. Il se surprenait lui-même de ne pas avoir sauté sur cette occasion.

Puisque aucune de ses sages activités n'étaient venues à bout de cette obsession, il était temps de combattre son subconscient et de lui donner d'autres idées.

C'était décidé.

Ce soir, il allait sortir.

Se trouver un mec très sexy.

Ils s'enverraient en l'air.

Il allait prendre son pied comme jamais.

Et adieu les rêves chauds avec Steve Rogers.

Motivé par ces pensées, il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il se lève et ne parte d'un pas conquérant dans la salle de bain, prêt à aborder cette soirée sous son meilleur... soir. Bref, vous avez saisi.

.

.

Dans les parties communes, une toute autre ambiance se préparait et elle promettait d'être la plus positive qui soit.

Alors que Bruce, Sam et Thor avaient investi la cuisine en vue de préparer leur repas du soir, Natasha, Clint et Steve s'étaient retranchés dans le grand salon, fuyant sans la moindre honte cette activité culinaire. Il fallait dire que l'équipe improvisée de cuisiniers n'était pas la plus performante qu'ils pouvaient connaître et ils préféraient grandement ne pas être présents en cas de problème. Mis à part Bruce qui excellait dans ce domaine, Sam et Thor étaient des novices et rien ne les avaient destiné à finir derrière les fourneaux ce soir.

D'ailleurs, tout avait démarré bêtement. Clint avait lancé l'idée de commander des pizzas et tout le monde avait renchéri, sauf le scientifique. Ce dernier avait alors proposé de les confectionner, arguant qu'elles n'en seraient que meilleures. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour intéresser Falcon et le dieu nordique qui s'étaient convertis en second de cuisine pour apprendre, derrière le grand maître Bruce.

Tandis que les rires fusaient du côté de la cuisine, les trois compères au salon discutaient tranquillement. Enfin, ils essayaient. Le brouhaha continu de l'autre pièce les perturbait un peu et l'inquiétude gagnait l'un d'entre eux, son regard allant sans cesse dans cette direction.

\- Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de laisser la cuisine aux mains de Thor et Sam... souligna très justement le stressé de la soirée.

Steve et Natasha s'accordèrent un bref sourire amusé. S'il y avait bien un domaine où il ne fallait pas rigoler pour Clint, c'était la nourriture. Malgré son gabarit fin et athlétique, l'archer était un fervent admirateur des plats délicats mais également très simples que pouvait préparer l'homme aux deux tempéraments.

\- Ils ne sont pas seuls, Bruce est avec eux, crut bon d'ajouter la rousse, comme si cette simple précision allait dissiper les doutes.

\- Je sais... Mais n'empêche que leurs présences ne me rassure pas... Surtout avec tous les bruits qu'on entend...

Steve laissa échapper un rire.

\- Arrête de dramatiser ! Tout se passe bien là-bas ! Ils préparent des pizzas ! Il n'y a rien de compliqué !

\- Ah oui ? Même pour des types qui n'ont jamais touché à une casserole de leur vie, en dehors du fait de s'en servir comme arme ?! argumenta Clint, un sourcil levé. Je ne parierai pas là dessus !

\- T'es pénible ! Tu le sais ? souffla Natasha, la posture droite.

\- Je m'en fou ! Je vais aller voir ! s'exclama l'espion en se levant. Il est hors de question que mon envie du soir finisse estropiée par deux énergumènes novices en la matière !

Sans qu'ils n'aient pu ajouter le moindre mot, Steve et Natasha se retrouvèrent seuls. En entendant de nouvelles exclamations à l'arrivée inattendue dans le quartier des pizzaïolos d'un soir, l'espionne russe en profita pour se tourner vers le capitaine pour aborder le dernier sujet dont ils avaient discuté.

\- Et mis à part nos gaillards là-bas qui vont sûrement comater comme des bienheureux après le dîner, que comptes-tu faire de la soirée ? demanda-t-elle, le regard perçant.

Si le blond s'y attendait, il ne pensait pas qu'elle demanderait aussi vite. Leur discussion n'avait eu lieu que quelques jours auparavant, le soir même suivant son altercation avec Tony. Elle était venue le trouver dans ses quartiers pour discuter en détail de ce qu'il s'était produit avec le milliardaire. Tout en évoquant le génie, son comportement et les propos échangés, Steve en était venu à parler de ses légers doutes quant à la suite. Certes, il souhaitait faire des pas envers Tony mais s'il devait se heurter à un tel mur à chaque fois, même si c'était marrant, cela aurait le don de le démoraliser un peu à la longue. Il se connaissait assez pour savoir que cela finirait par le toucher sur le long terme. L'espionne lui avait alors conseillé de sortir pour s'entraîner et se donner confiance. Draguer des inconnus dans des bars n'avaient jamais fait de mal à personne et le capitaine avait approuvé. Cela pourrait toujours être sympa. Pour autant, il n'avait toujours pas saisi l'occasion et il n'avait aucune excuse alors que le calme plat semblait régner du côté des méchants dans le monde.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, de sa voix calme. Je pensais rester ici... Avec vous...

Au regard de son amie, il sut que la réponse n'était pas celle attendue.

\- Steve... Tu n'es pas possible... soupira Natasha, faisant bouger ses boucles rousses dans un mouvement de tête désabusé.

D'un geste, elle vérifia que personne n'était en vue et finit par revenir sur lui.

\- Ce n'est pas en attendant sagement dans ton coin qu'il te tombera dans les bras, reprit-elle d'un ton vif. Tu sais de qui on parle quand même ?!

\- Je le sais très bien, concéda le blond avec évidence. Tu ne m'apprends rien !

Elle l'arrêta d'un geste et il lui fit signe de continuer. Il était certain d'en avoir pour un petit moment.

\- Bon ! Laisse moi te dire quelques petites choses, darling... Car de toute évidence, tu as besoin d'être bousculé ! continua-t-elle en se rapprochant, comme s'il ne l'avait pas interrompu, armé d'un léger sourire aux lèvres. Selon moi, tu as déjà fait le pas le plus important. Accepter ces sentiments envers un homme. Quant à l'homme en question... Tu m'as surprise ! On ne va pas se mentir ! Si j'avais dû faire des pronostics, j'aurais plutôt misé sur un type comme Sam ! Intègre, gentil, plein d'humour, agréable, fidèle, avec des valeurs très chevaleresques, la tête sur les épaules ! Bref, un mec qui te ressemble !

Rien qu'à ces mots, Steve afficha sa surprise. Il voulut préciser qu'il n'aurait jamais pu envisager un tel prétendant en sachant que ce dernier était ouvertement hétérosexuel mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche qu'un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Sérieusement ?

\- Han ! Han ! Tu te tais ! Je suis loin d'avoir fini ! ajouta l'espionne, le regard espiègle. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais... Tu ne t'es pas épris de la plus simple des personnes, c'est un fait et après nos discussions, tu sais très bien que tu as toutes tes chances. D'ailleurs, je suis admirative des efforts que tu as pu faire en si peu de temps. Tu as parfaitement compris qu'il fallait remédier à quelques petits changements et laisse-moi te dire que tu es très sexy avec cette barbe. Rien d'étonnant qu'il ait été perturbé en te découvrant ainsi ! Tu peux être fier de toi !

Et aucun doute qu'il l'était, un sourire ayant pris place sur son beau visage. Il était toujours rassurant d'avoir des compliments.

\- Pour autant, insista-t-elle en reprenant, il faut que tu ailles plus loin dans ta démarche !

Steve prit un air choqué. N'en faisait-il pas assez ? C'était bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais osé envers quelqu'un.

\- Nat'... Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus... souffla-t-il, convaincu d'agir de la bonne façon.

À nouveau, son amie soupira.

\- Tu manques cruellement de pratique mon cher... Ce ne sont pas quelques sourires en coin, un langage moins poli et de petits regards insistants qui vont le faire venir à toi ! S'il s'était agi d'une autre personne, tu aurais sûrement réussi à l'attirer mais pas lui... Il a trop d'expérience dans les relations et de ce fait, les petites tentatives trop simples ne l'intéressent pas... Au mieux, il y trouve un bref intérêt le temps d'un instant et nous savons tous deux que tu ne souhaites pas que cela.

Légèrement vexé, le capitaine s'enfonça dans le canapé, les bras croisés.

\- Hum... Pourtant, il réagit ! Je le vois bien ! s'obstina-t-il en pensant à ses essais, sous les yeux rieurs de l'espionne.

Steve pouvait être vraiment buté. Heureusement qu'elle était là pour l'aider dans sa démarche amoureuse.

\- Bon, étant donné que tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir, je vais être directe, fìt-elle en le regardant bien droit. Pour avoir son attention la plus complète, il va falloir que tu le déstabilises sans détour ! Il faut que tu agisses comme il le fait ! Plus tu vas le perturber, moins il saura anticiper ! Tu as déjà attiré sa curiosité... Pousse le vice à son maximum ! Pour faire simple, arrête d'être gentil, de demander la permission et impose-toi, nom de dieu ! Joue de cette gueule de bad boy ! asséna-t-elle vivement.

\- Tu... Tu me demandes de ressembler à... À ce style d'homme qu'il semble apprécier... répéta Steve, d'une voix blanche et mal assurée.

Il avait du mal à encaisser les propos de Natasha. Il n'était pas comme ça. Elle lui demandait l'impossible et il commençait à regretter de s'être lancé dans cette opération de séduction starkienne.

Pourtant, en revenant de mission, il avait pensé que les changements opérés suffiraient. Natasha et Clint le lui avaient assuré et il y avait cru, le comportement de Tony achevant de le persuader le lendemain, avec cette confrontation dans la cuisine. Il en était sorti encore plus motivé. Malheureusement, les jours suivants avaient légèrement troublé ses certitudes. Le génie s'était fait trop rare pour qu'il ait le temps de l'asticoter comme il l'avait prévu, alors il s'était rassuré avec ce qui fonctionnait, des sourires et des regards plutôt insistants. Et maintenant, son amie venait lui mettre en pleine figure que cela ne suffirait pas.

Tout en massant sa nuque nerveusement, il lâcha un soupir défait. Ouais, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir emprunter le chemin qu'elle lui montrait.

À sa tête, Natasha se rendit compte que ses paroles avaient mal été interprété.

\- Steve ! Tu as mal compris... Je ne veux pas que tu sois quelqu'un d'autre... Mais que tu agisses spontanément, sans réfléchir, que tu te laisses guider par tes émotions... Quitte à les laisser parler pour toi ! Est-ce que tu me suis ?

\- Je crois... répondit-il, le visage concentré.

\- À la bonne heure ! s'exclama la russe avec entrain, en frappant dans ses mains, puis elle passa à tout autre chose. Bon, je vais aller voir où en sont nos apprentis cuisiniers, tu me suis ?

Plus ou moins rassuré par la finalité de cette discussion, il se leva sans attendre, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Très rapidement, il fût confronté à la bonne humeur de ses amis. Être entouré par ces rires, les pitreries de Sam et Thor, les menaces de Clint envers ces derniers qui s'amusaient avec les ingrédients des pizzas, ainsi que Bruce et Natasha qui en profitaient pour se lancer des petits regards discrets, eurent raison de lui. Il se laissa embarquer par l'ambiance, ajoutant sa petite touche auprès de Falcon et du dieu en leur donnant des idées de garnitures, sous les regards assassins de Clint, pour que le futur couple puisse continuer son petit jeu de séduction sans être repéré. Puis, au bout d'un moment, l'inévitable se produisit. À force d'entendre l'archer ronchonner, Sam craqua et lui envoya de la farine en pleine tête. Technique imparable pour le faire taire, ce qui ne dura que quelques secondes avant que tout le monde ne se mette à rire, sonnant par là le début des hostilités.

Un joyeux bazar se mit à régner dès le moment où Clint décida de se venger. En l'espace de quelques secondes, tout ce petit monde s'était mis en action, tel les super-héros qu'ils étaient. Bruce et Natasha eurent le temps de subtiliser les pizzas fraîchement confectionnées pour les mettre à l'abri et -par la même occasion- eux aussi, prenant la fuite en direction du salon, avant que Steve ne saute de l'autre côté du comptoir, rejoignant Sam et Thor dans la manœuvre. L'instant d'après, le jambon et les champignons coupés se mirent à voler dans tous les sens, comme projectiles de premier choix sur leur cible à abattre qu'était Clint. Ce dernier, seul, n'avait pu attraper que le paquet de farine et le fromage râpé, comme maigre moyen de se défendre.

La grande cuisine de la Tour Avengers venait de devenir une scène de bataille où tout n'était plus que cris de guerre, insultes et réel chaos où la pauvre nourriture servait de moyens d'attaque. Entre les différents ingrédients qui volaient sur l'archer et la farine allant dans l'autre sens, il devenait très compliqué d'y voir clair. En bons amis mais loin d'être aussi téméraires, Natasha et Bruce observaient tout ceci du seuil de la cuisine avec hilarité et légèreté, sans pour autant baisser leur garde au cas où la ligne de mire viendrait à évoluer dans leur direction.

Occupés comme ils étaient, personne ne vit donc arriver le propriétaire des lieux sur le champs de bataille. En sortant de l'ascenseur, fin prêt pour sortir s'amuser comme il l'avait prévu, Tony s'était précipité vers la cuisine, dès qu'il avait entendu les voix de ses amis.

Légèrement en retrait aux côtés de l'homme vert et l'espionne, un visuel imparable sur la grande cuisine, il assistait à la scène surréaliste se déroulant devant lui. Les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte, il ne pouvait croire au chahut ambiant.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que...?! _Que se passe-t-il donc ici ?_ trouva-t-il le courage de s'écrier, la voix trop hautement perchée.

Aussitôt, tous se stoppèrent pour tourner leurs regards vers l'entrée de la pièce. Une fois le nuage blanc dissipé, trois têtes apparurent derrière le grand comptoir central, ainsi qu'une autre derrière la table. Les réactions étaient diverses, allant de la surprise du côté de Sam, Natasha et Bruce à la légère hilarité de Thor -s'amusant d'un rien- et absolument pas gêné d'être l'un des fauteurs de trouble de ce grand désordre. Quant à Clint, il sauta sur l'occasion pour intervenir.

\- Ah ! Tony ! Mon sauveur ! lança-t-il avec soulagement. Il était temps que tu arrives ! Ces fous furieux m'ont pris en traître pour se liguer contre moi. Tu y crois à celle-là ?! Une belle bande de tordus ! ajouta-t-il, les yeux plissés dans la direction des dits tordus.

S'il espérait attendrir un peu le milliardaire, ce fût raté. Seul le silence régna. Tony observait tour à tour chacun de ses amis et l'état de la cuisine, le visage sérieux. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que ces héros s'étaient lancés dans une telle pagaille. Insensé. Son regard se posa d'autant plus rapidement sur Steve. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce type, plus que les autres, se laisserait aller à une telle activité. Monsieur droiture incontestée n'était plus.

Pour autant, il dût se rendre à l'évidence d'un fait. Même recouvert de farine, Captain America restait terriblement sexy. Son tee-shirt noir ne l'était plus vraiment, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et d'une autre couleur, sans parler de cette maudite barbe qui avait -elle aussi- subi les derniers outrages en accrochant les volutes de céréales. Beaucoup auraient été ridicule ainsi barbouillés -comme ce bon vieux Thor qui lui donnait l'envie de rire avec ces filaments de fromages coincés dans sa tignasse- mais pas Steve. Malheureusement pour lui. Tony dut donc faire un effort considérable pour ne pas soupirer d'envie à cette vue fantasmatique. Ouais. Il était certain que son cerveau enregistrait déjà tous ces éléments pour les utiliser dans un futur rêve érotique et cela lui tapait sur le système, avant même que cela ne se produise. Il devait quitter de toute urgence cette pièce. Son bien être en dépendait ou surtout, sa santé mentale.

Grimaçant, il se détourna de la vue de son ami pour se rabattre sur Bruce et Natasha.

\- J'avais l'espoir qu'un tel chahut ne se produise pas avec vous deux dans les parages, mais apparemment... Je me suis trompé ! grinça-t-il, tout à coup sur les nerfs.

L'espionne et le scientifique eurent un léger sursaut au reproche. Tony savait qu'il n'était pas correct de s'en prendre à eux mais il lui fallait un exutoire -tout de suite- et tant pis si cela tombait sur eux.

\- Tony, il n'y a rien de dramatique... souffla Bruce, le front plissé. Un simple atelier cuisine qui a dégénéré un petit peu... Ils ont bien le droit de décompresser, ajouta-t-il en souriant aux garçons qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

\- Un peu de ménage et tu n'y verras que du feu... Enfin façon de parler ! s'exclama Clint, tout sourire.

\- Ouais ! Promis ! On évitera de mettre le feu à la cuisine en faisant cuire les pizzas ! s'écria Sam avec humour, main levée comme dans un tribunal, sous les rires du dieu nordique et de l'archer.

Même Bruce, Natasha et Steve eurent du mal à retenir leur hilarité.

Pour réponse, Tony les fusilla du regard, en insistant -encore une fois- un peu sur le blond. Même les plus responsables se montraient enfantins. Il aurait tout vu.

_Vraiment tout vu_, crut-il bon d'ajouter dans ses pensées, en lorgnant -malgré lui- sur sexy Cap' couvert de farine.

Il secoua brièvement la tête. Non. Ce n'était pas le moment.

\- Vous trouvez ça marrant ? fit-il en englobant la pièce d'un geste. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gamins !

\- Pardon ? demanda Steve pour confirmation, sous les réactions des autres.

\- Je te trouve un peu dur pour le coup, tempéra Bruce, ne voulant pas voir éclater une bête dispute.

\- Non, les garçons ! Laissez tomber ! coupa Natasha en s'avançant, le regard flamboyant. Monsieur est de mauvais poil alors il a décidé d'être un parfait pète sec guindé ce soir ! D'ailleurs, tenue parfaitement adaptée ! ajouta-t-elle cynique, en faisant référence au costume bleu foncé du milliardaire.

Elle était restée silencieuse jusqu'aux propos de trop. Bêtement, elle avait imaginé que le génie prendrait la situation à la rigolade. Cette petite bataille improvisée s'était faite dans une ambiance bon enfant et elle aurait été tout à fait au goût d'Iron Man. Ou plutôt, elle l'avait cru. Au lieu de ceci, il était en train de leur faire une scène pour rien et elle ne le laisserait pas gâcher la bonne humeur générale. S'il avait un problème, qu'il aille le régler ailleurs.

Vexé par cette intervention, le milliardaire se cacha derrière un ricanement.

\- OK, très bien ! laissa-t-il tomber, en observant la rousse. Je n'adhère pas à ces pitreries alors tu te venges sur moi ?! Pathétique, Romanov !

\- Pour le coup, c'est toi qui l'est ! Tu fais un scandale alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison valable !

\- N'importe quoi, marmonna le génie. Allez, je me tire ! Une soirée digne de ce nom m'attend ! fit-il en ajustant le col de sa chemise.

Avant de partir et dans une dernière provocation, il se figea tour à tour sur le reste de ses comparses.

\- Faites en sorte que cette cuisine ne porte plus les traces de votre querelle infantile ! Il est hors de question que je passe derrière pour ramasser ! Contrairement à vous, j'ai passé l'âge de ces conneries... Grandissez un peu !

Faisant fi des vives réactions à son encontre, il se détourna pour quitter la pièce. Pourtant, il ne fut pas assez rapide et intercepta un _"connard"_ bien audible qui scotcha tout le monde dans le silence. Choqué qu'une telle insulte passe cette bouche, Tony avait fait volte-face pour fixer Steve.

\- Je te demande pardon ? souffla-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Il ne pouvait faire mieux, encore surpris qu'un tel mot fasse parti du langage habituellement impeccable du blond.

Ce dernier n'avait pas pu retenir l'insulte. Elle était méritée et il ne se sentait absolument pas gêné de l'avoir dite. Natasha avait peut-être raison. Il était plutôt facile de laisser parler ses émotions, surtout quand celle du moment était la colère.

\- Tu as très bien entendu, susurra le capitaine, en croisant les bras dans une posture autoritaire, puis il reprit d'une voix moqueuse. Mais je vais la répéter puisqu'il semblerait que ton cerveau de génie ait tout de même quelques difficultés à suivre... Tu n'es qu'un connard, termina-t-il avec aplomb.

À nouveau, le silence suivit ces mots. Tout était calme. Personne ne bougeait, si ce n'était les regards allant du brun au blond. Tous se demandaient jusqu'où irait la provocation avant qu'ils n'explosent. Deux d'entre eux espéraient même que Steve sortent vainqueur de cette confrontation. Histoire de perturber au maximum un certain génie lunatique.

Quant à Tony, même en ayant entendu à nouveau Steve, il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Son esprit logique lui soufflait clairement qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre. Tous les éléments survenus dernièrement tendaient en ce sens. Depuis son retour, le blond avait changé. Il le savait et s'en demandait toujours la cause. Il était donc prévisible que son langage évolue aussi, mais il n'aurait pas cru que cela irait jusque là. Et malgré le fait que cette nouvelle verve le mette en pétard, son corps se mit à réagir tout autrement. À son grand désarroi, un courant électrique le traversa, le faisant vibrer plus que jamais d'une énergie nouvelle et délicieuse.

Il garda la bouche fermée, peu certain des mots qui pourraient en sortir et tourna les talons.

\- Eh bien quoi ? Tu n'as rien à dire ? reprit Steve, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. T'aurais-je ôté les mots ? Ce serait une grande première !

Et il continuait. Tony ferma les yeux, soupirant un grand coup.

\- T'es vraiment devenu un sale con Steve ! cracha-t-il en partant pour de bon.

\- Tout comme toi, Tony ! entendit-il dans son dos.

Il hâta le pas vers l'ascenseur, refusant de se donner en spectacle devant tous les autres, pour se retrouver seul au plus vite. Il allait exploser. Une fois à l'intérieur, ses pensées focalisées sur une certaine personne pendant la descente vers le garage, il laissa sortir sa rage dans un cri et cogna le mur de la cabine. Il suffisait parfois de peu ou plutôt, d'un enchaînement d'éléments trop rapprochés dans un espace temps pour voir rouge, tel un animal sauvage ne pouvant contenir ses instincts les plus primitifs.

Après plusieurs coups, sa tension chuta tout aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Le front appuyé contre le mur, il songea à la soirée prévue. Elle lui ferait le plus grand bien. Ce n'était même plus une envie mais un besoin vital.

Il devait se défouler. Au sens propre du terme. Et tant pis pour le mec qui allait passer entre ses mains. Ce soir, la tendresse serait proscrite.

.

.

_**21h17.**_

\- C'était dingue ! La manière dont il s'est énervé ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas !

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te surprend, Sam...

\- Vas-y, Clint ! Dis-moi que je suis trop facile à choquer aussi ?!

\- Ouais ! Carrément !

De nombreux rires fusèrent alors que Falcon faisait une grimace en direction de l'espion, et à laquelle ce dernier répondit par un doigt d'honneur, déclenchant la nouvelle hilarité du groupe.

La bonne humeur ne s'était pas tarie et ce, malgré l'apparition de Tony accompagné de son sale caractère. Sur le moment qui avait suivi son départ, l'ambiance s'était nettement effondrée. Tous n'avaient eu à l'esprit que les mots du milliardaire. D'un commun accord, ils avaient arrêté leur petite bataille -n'ayant plus le cœur à l'ouvrage- et s'étaient lancés silencieusement dans leur tâche de remettre la cuisine en place. Une fois fait, Bruce et Natasha s'étaient chargés de faire cuire les pizzas et mettre la table pendant que les garçons prenaient une douche pour effacer les derniers vestiges de leurs chamailleries.

Même s'ils n'en avaient rien dit à haute voix, chacun avait eu sa petite réflexion sur le comportement du milliardaire et après le dîner hautement réussi -n'en déplaise à Clint qui avait finalement dû se rendre compte des compétences plutôt réussies de Sam et Thor en la matière-, ils avaient fini par aborder le sujet "génie en furie" dès qu'ils s'étaient installés au salon et Sam en était toujours aussi surpris.

\- N'empêche, Tony aura bien plomber l'ambiance avec sa petite crise ! C'était fun... Jusqu'à ce qu'il gâche tout ! ronchonna-t-il un peu plus, en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

Tous acquiescèrent, ayant le même avis que Falcon. Ou presque. Clint, Natasha et Steve en pensaient bien plus. Les deux espions avaient de forts doutes concernant la cause réelle de l'explosion starkienne. Un certain blond aux yeux bleus envoûtants et à la barbe très sexy. Par exemple.

\- En ce moment, il est vraiment bizarre quand même... reprit Sam, l'air de rien.

Clint et Natasha se lancèrent un regard discret, suivi d'un roulement des yeux par l'archer qui signifiait tout. Leur ami n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- Il l'a toujours été, Sam ! Tu ne le connais pas depuis aussi longtemps que nous, c'est tout, expliqua l'espion, en signe d'évidence et que donc, il n'y avait aucune raison de débattre plus longuement.

\- Hum peut-être... concéda le métisse, avant de revenir à la charge. Mais je trouve qu'il devient difficile ces derniers temps. D'accord, il est moins présent. Plus silencieux aussi, ce qui est assez perturbant le connaissant. Et paradoxalement, il est capable de nous faire étalage de ses plus mauvaises qualités, comme ce soir.

\- Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle, intervint Thor, les sourcils froncés en signe de réflexion. Tu as raison Sam. J'ajouterai même que tout a changé depuis une bonne semaine.

Si même le dieu nordique commençait à réfléchir sur le comportement de Tony, certains avaient du souci à se faire. Tels étaient les pensées des deux espions.

\- Il est peut être simplement tracassé, émit Bruce, dans une tentative d'amoindrir les possibles rancœurs de ses amis.

\- Attention, je crois déceler une prise de position en faveur de notre homme de fer capricieux... s'exclama Falcon, narquois.

\- Mais non ! se défendit le physicien.

\- Mais si ! contredirent d'une même voix Sam et Thor.

Et alors que s'engageait une petite joute verbale entre eux, avec arguments et contre arguments, quelque fois sous les interventions juteuses de Natasha, Steve décrocha complètement de ce spectacle plutôt amusant.

Tout tournait beaucoup trop vite dans sa tête et il avait tenté -du mieux qu'il le pouvait- de ne rien montrer de ses états d'âme durant et après le repas. Parce que oui, il l'avouait sans problème, Tony était au centre de tout. Comme les trois quarts du temps. S'il avait espéré un moment du milliardaire auprès de lui et des autres, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il se déroulerait ainsi. Il avait plutôt prévu de l'asticoter, de jouer un peu plus de son côté naturel et pourquoi pas lui adresser quelques allusions -comme le lui avait soumis Natasha- et non pas s'énerver contre lui, pour finir par l'insulter de connard. Non, décidément, il n'avait pas voulu cette issue.

Il avait envie d'en hurler de frustration. Au lieu du rapprochement souhaité, il s'était produit tout l'inverse car il en était convaincu, il venait de faire -au moins- trois pas en arrière avec cette confrontation. Tony n'avait pas apprécié. C'était plus que sûr, surtout après ses derniers propos. Il l'avait traité de sale con. Bon, lui aussi. Jamais il n'avait donné dans les insultes et pour la première fois depuis... toujours, il les avaient utilisé et deux fois en l'espace de quelques minutes. Il aurait pu s'offusquer de son propre comportement et pourtant, il n'y parvenait pas. Il s'était senti libéré d'avoir laissé sortir le fond de sa pensée. De plus, il n'avait dit que la vérité et n'avait donc rien à se reprocher. Oui, c'était exactement ça.

Dans les faits, le plus à blâmer était Tony. Tout était parti en vrille à cause de lui. Steve avait retourné la situation dans tous les sens et encore maintenant, il ne comprenait pas le comportement du génie. C'était illogique, à se demander ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête. Il était d'accord que la scène avait pu le surprendre. Qui aurait pu s'attendre à les trouver dans une bataille de nourriture ? D'un point de vue extérieur, le spectacle avait dû être insolite mais il ne méritait pas une telle réaction. Steve aurait plutôt pensé à découvrir de l'amusement chez Tony, pas du mécontentement, de la colère et de la méchanceté. Tout avait été fait de manière gratuite et égoïste. Il avait eu l'impression de revoir le Tony Stark des débuts. Celui qu'il avait détesté par son comportement, sa façon de s'exprimer et tout ce qu'il dégageait de négatif. En ce sens, il n'avait pas pu cautionner tout ceci et était intervenu.

Or, maintenant qu'il était au calme, il se rendait compte qu'une autre raison l'avait poussé à réagir. Sur l'instant, il n'avait pas forcément pris ce point en compte mais avec le recul, c'en était tout autre.

Tony était apparu dans l'un de ses beaux costumes, prêt à sortir et ce fait l'avait quelque peu désarçonné. Lui qui brillait par ses absences venaient enfin se montrer et dans une tenue tout à fait sublime où le blond en aurait presque bavé d'admiration. Au départ, il avait justement songé à une soirée avec Pepper mais il avait remarqué un soin trop minutieux dans le choix des vêtements, comme s'il avait l'intention de sortir pour jouer de ses charmes. Rien que cette pensée fit monter à nouveau sa colère d'un cran. Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ?

La réponse vint toute seule. Tony ne savait pas ce qu'il avait en tête. Du moins, pas clairement. Pourtant Steve était convaincu que son milliardaire capricieux pourrait _savoir_ s'il faisait attention aux signaux lancés.

Natasha avait raison. Il était trop effacé dans ses actions et il en payait le prix.

Le brun était sorti, avec l'objectif de ne pas passer la soirée tout seul et rien que l'imaginer avec une autre personne éveilla en lui un fort sentiment jusqu'alors inconnu. _**La jalousie.**_ Il ne voulait pas que d'autres mains se posent sur cet homme dont il était épris. Il ne voulait pas que des lèvres inconnues goûtent celles de son homme de fer. Il ne voulait pas qu'une personne lambda profitent d'étreintes passionnées avec son génie.

Non.

Il se le refusait.

Et tout simplement parce qu'il avait décidé que Tony Stark était **_son_** génie, milliardaire et philanthrope. Le playboy étant à proscrire définitivement.

À présent énervé par ces images infiltrées dans sa tête, Steve se leva précipitamment, prenant la direction du balcon. Il avait besoin d'air pour se calmer.

Pris au dépourvu dans leurs discussions, ses amis le regardèrent s'éloigner, la surprise inscrites sur leurs visages.

\- Euh... Pourquoi Steve vient-il de réagir de cette façon ? s'exclama Thor, un pouce dans la direction des baies vitrées.

\- Ce n'est tout de même pas mon commentaire élogieux sur les insultes dont il a gratifié Tony qui l'a fait fuir ? demanda Sam, perplexe.

Clint et Natasha s'accordèrent un regard discret. Eux avaient leur idée sur la question. Puis, comme s'il avait compris le problème, l'archer acquiesça et sortir son portable sous les yeux perçants et curieux de la russe.

\- Je ne pense pas, intervint Bruce, de sa voix calme. Il doit avoir d'autres choses en tête qui nécessite d'être seul, ajouta-t-il, rassurant, envers les autres.

Sam n'était pas convaincu.

\- Mouais... Lui aussi est bizarre en ce moment ! grimaça-t-il, en observant son ami à l'extérieur puis il reprit lentement, comme pour faire le point sur la situation. Il est souvent dans ses pensées... Son comportement a changé et il est devenu compliqué à suivre... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de le voir aussi direct... Et surtout, il ne me parle plus beaucoup.

\- Il a le droit d'avoir son petit jardin secret, finit par dire Natasha, directe.

Toujours en train de pianoter sur son portable, Clint ricana aux propos de son amie. Elle et son tact légendaire.

Cette dernière le fusilla du regard, alors que Sam les regardait tour à tour en réfléchissant.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire Nat', on a tous le droit d'avoir nos secrets, reprit Falcon. Seulement, Steve semble avoir choisi d'en parler avec d'autres... Et ça, je ne le comprends pas.

Un petit silence s'installa aux dernières paroles de Sam. L'allusion était là. Il sous-entendait clairement le fond de sa pensée où les deux espions avaient été mis dans la confidence d'un fait très important dont les autres ignoraient tout.

Contre toute attente, Clint explosa de rire.

\- T'es vraiment fatigué pour sortir de telles conneries, mon pote !

\- Non, absolument pas ! contredit Sam.

\- Alors, tu as trop mangé et la digestion est compliquée, soumit la rousse dans un sourire espiègle, faisant rire son acolyte et les autres dans la foulée.

Falcon grogna légèrement sous les boutades.

\- Je n'invente rien ! siffla-t-il, en les fixant. Vous êtes au courant d'un truc et je suis certain que tout a eu lieu pendant cette mission d'où vous êtes revenus tous les trois la semaine dernière.

\- Tu te trompes.

\- Tu as raison !

Natasha et Clint s'étaient exprimés en même temps. Thor et Bruce arboraient de légers sourires face à leurs réactions, alors que Sam fixait Clint d'autant plus confiant. L'archer venait d'avouer et la russe était à deux doigts d'étriper cet abruti. Que lui prenait-il ? Malheureusement, elle était coincée et ne pouvait rien faire devant tout le monde. Il ne payait rien pour attendre quand ils seraient seuls. Elle allait lui faire subir les pires tortures.

Une légère sonnerie -signe d'un message reçu- se fit entendre et Clint, insouciant de l'attention sur lui, se mit à lire tranquillement. Une fois terminé, il afficha sa petite satisfaction avant de revenir sur Sam et les autres, tout à coup sérieux.

\- Bon, tu veux vraiment savoir, Falcon ? demanda-t-il avant d'observer intensément le reste du groupe. Par contre, je compte sur votre discrétion à tous...

Tandis que le susnommé acquiesçait, Natasha se détendit immédiatement. Elle savait, avant même que son équipier ne parle, ce qui allait se produire. Elle resta impassible, cachant au mieux le sourire qui voulait s'afficher.

L'archer se redressa dans le canapé, avant-bras sur ses cuisses, tout en soupirant. Tout indiquait qu'il s'apprêtait à lâcher une information capitale.

\- Steve va me tuer s'il sait que... Bon tant pis... coupa-t-il, rapide, en secouant la tête. Ça finira bien par se savoir un jour de toute façon ! Pas vrai Nat ?

Cette dernière eut envie d'exploser mais se contenta de lui offrir un regard compatissant. Bruce, Thor et Sam les regardaient si sérieusement qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout faire capoter.

Clint lui serra la main -n'en faisait-il pas trop d'ailleurs ?- et releva la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous annoncer ça... Alors on va faire direct, commença-ț-il, la voix basse. Steve et moi entretenons une relation !

Cette annonce fût suivi du silence le plus perturbant et le plus long jamais vécu mais si encore, il n'y avait eu que cela. Bruce laissait tout son scepticisme s'afficher, ayant du mal à croire à cette annonce n'ayant aucun sens. Sam avait les yeux grands ouverts, trop surpris pour savoir quoi en dire et après un moment immobile, Thor -fidèle à lui-même- finit par laisser éclater un rire tonitruant. Ce simple son sortit les deux autres de leur léthargie.

\- Toi... Tu... Ce...

Définitivement, ils venaient de perdre Sam le faucon. Tout en bégayant des mots sans parvenir à faire une phrase, le militaire faisait des gestes vers Clint, totalement ahuri. Finissant par se calmer, il darda son regard sur l'archer.

\- Non ! Tu te fous de ma gueule ! lâcha-t-il, les yeux plissés.

Un combat visuel s'engagea entre lui et Clint, dans une tentative pour faire flancher l'espion. Tous les autres et Natasha assistaient à cet échange, silencieux et non dénués d'intérêt. D'ailleurs, l'espionne avait le plus grand mal à contenir son hilarité suite à cette fausse révélation et elle remerciait toutes ses années d'expérience dans l'art de camoufler ses émotions pour y parvenir.

\- Tu voulais savoir, tu as la réponse ! Maintenant, crois-moi ou non, je m'en fou, Sam ! débita Clint, sérieux et désinvolte, tout en se levant. À présent, vous m'excusez mais j'ai un coup de téléphone de la plus haute importance à passer à mon ex-femme ! Contrairement à vous, elle n'est pas encore au courant pour Steve ! souligna-t-il, avant de tourner les talons. Bonne nuit !

Natasha mourrait d'envie de suivre son ami pour savoir quelle mouche avait pu le piquer pour sortir un tel scénario, mais la curiosité la poussait à rester pour connaître l'avis des garçons et elle ne fût pas déçue d'avoir choisi cette option. Ô non. Elle en eut pour son petit plaisir et devint, malgré elle, complice de ce gros mensonge. Elle se répétait le faire par amitié pour Steve, pour conserver son réel secret et se fit même plaisir en inventant quelques croustillants détails. Pour sa défense, Clint l'avait entraîné avec lui, sans lui demander son approbation, alors elle n'allait pas lui faire de cadeaux. Il faudrait juste qu'elle le prévienne de la version donnée et aucun doute qu'il allait adorer.

.

.

De son côté, Steve était totalement inconscient de ce qui se passait quelques mètres derrière lui, dans le grand salon.

Sorti pour s'aérer l'esprit et le corps, il avait fini par s'installer à même le sol, dos contre le mur. Loin des baies vitrées. Il voulait être seul. Pouvoir laisser libre court à ses pensées, sans avoir à retenir ses réactions et ne pas subir de questions sur son comportement, même s'il se doutait que son départ anticipé avait dû en créer. Tant pis. Il saurait y faire face au cas où. Une ou deux petites répliques bien senties du nouveau Steve Rogers devraient calmer les curieux.

Un léger sourire s'imprima sur son visage à cette pensée. Il avait vraiment changé. Auparavant, il n'aurait jamais pu songer à envoyer balader l'un de ses amis. Lui qui était si gentil, comment aurait-il pu ? Maintenant, s'il le pensait nécessaire, il agissait. Dire des obscénités ? Impensable jusqu'à il y a peu et à présent, il ne les contenait plus. Quant à draguer ? Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait au point mais il n'était pas mauvais. Natasha le lui avait confirmé. Et son physique ? Ouais, parlons-en de cette barbe. Au début, il ne s'était pas senti à l'aise avec ce nouvel attribut. À plusieurs reprises, il avait même été tenté de se raser, ne supportant pas cette impression négligée ressentie mais à chaque fois, Clint l'en avait dissuadé, le martelant de "Tu es bien mieux avec", "Tony ne va pas pouvoir te résister !" ou encore "Tu vas faire fureur à la Tour, sexy Cap'!". Oui, il s'était complètement laissé entraîner et au final, à force de se voir ainsi, il en appréciait le changement. Loin d'être narcissique, il se trouvait même beau. Ces poils au menton -merci Clint pour l'expression- lui donnaient la sensation d'être moins lisse, envoyant un signal plus fort, le rendant plus expressif, accentuant même ses réactions -toute humeur confondue- et surtout, il attirait le regard de Tony.

Ce point à lui tout seul valait tout le reste combiné. Après tout, n'était-ce pas son objectif de départ ? D'accord, son petit génie capricieux ne le lui avait rien dit mais Steve était loin d'être naïf. Il n'avait pas loupé la première réaction dès son retour à la Tour, puis celui au soir, sans parler du lendemain et de ce petit tête à tête dans la cuisine. Ce moment avait été son préféré. Il avait adoré le taquiner, s'amuser à ses dépends et plus que tout, le perturber. Avec le recul et en sachant comment la suite s'était déroulée, il pensait -à juste titre- avoir été trop loin. Il aurait peut-être dû en faire moins. D'un autre côté, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'aurait pas eu la confirmation orale que sa barbe était l'une des causes du stress de Tony. D'ailleurs, il se souvenait avoir parlé d'un rêve et Steve ne cessait de se questionner à ce propos. Qu'avait-il à voir avec lui ? Grande question. Encore aujourd'hui, elle restait désespérément en suspens. Forcément, le blond n'avait pas pu interroger Tony, étant donné qu'il jouait à cache-cache et ne se montrait que très peu.

Tout à ses pensées, Steve eut un léger sursaut en entendant son portable sonner pour lui annoncer un message. Perplexe et se demandant qui pouvait bien le contacter à cette heure, il le tira de la poche de son jean. Le prénom de Clint s'affichait, le rendant d'autant plus curieux. Pourquoi s'embarrasser d'un texto alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous à la Tour ? Coupant court à ses questions, il accéda au message.

_"Hey mon sexy Cap'! Est-ce qu'une petite virée dans un bar te tente ? Je pense que cela pourrait t'intéresser d'apprendre que je sais où se trouve ton grincheux de milliardaire..."_

Sans attendre, Steve se mit à écrire un bref _"où ?"_. Simple et direct. Nul besoin de s'embarrasser de fioritures.

La réponse de Clint ne tarda guère.

_"Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel message ! Tu vas droit à l'essentiel Rogers ! J'espère que tu n'es pas pareil niveau sexe... Pour rappel, les préliminaires font toujours beaucoup de bien... Petite info au cas où !"_

Steve soupira. Son ami était impossible.

Il se contenta d'un "_Clint...!"_ comme petit rappel à l'ordre et cela sembla suffire.

_"Ok, très bien Captain ! Ton Don Juan se trouve au **Perfect Night**, dans le quartier nord huppé de la ville. Ça te dit d'aller y faire un tour ? Si oui, va enfiler une tenue adéquate, c'est un club plutôt sélect et l'association jean/tee shirt n'est pas vraiment ce qui passe le mieux ! Rendez-vous dans 30 minutes au garage !"_

Sans perdre une seconde, le blond confirma et se hâta en direction de ses quartiers. En traversant d'un pas rapide le salon, il repéra ses amis encore installés dans le grand canapé qui eurent un même regard surpris en le voyant si réactif mais n'en tint pas compte, trop pressé qu'il était. Il avait un milliardaire à retrouver au plus vite.

Alors qu'il avait atteint le fond de la pièce, une voix l'arrêta brusquement, le faisant déraper sur le carrelage impeccable. Un peu plus et il aurait été bon pour la gamelle du siècle.

\- Où cours-tu à cette heure-ci ? Un problème ?

Sam. Il grimaça. Merde. Il choisissait bien son moment pour l'interroger. Se composant un visage neutre, il se tourna pour lui répondre.

\- Euh... Non, pas du tout. Aucun souci à signaler, répondit-il d'une voix aussi calme que possible.

\- Alors, pourquoi un tel empressement ? demanda encore Falcon, dans un sourire.

\- Laisse-le donc tranquille ! intervint Thor, en posant une main amicale sur son épaule. Ne vois-tu donc pas que notre ami a hâte de retrouver son lit pour une bonne nuit de sommeil ?!

Steve prit quelques couleurs sur le visage, faisant doucement rire la petite assemblée. Non, il n'était pas gêné par la petite boutade du dieu nordique mais plutôt sur la mauvaise direction que prenait la discussion. Il ne se voyait pas leur dévoiler qu'il sortait pour surveiller Tony. Enfin, cela tenait plus à une séance d'espionnage mais bon, c'était du pareil au même au stade présent.

\- Je... Non... Je sors ! finit-il par dire rapidement. Bonne fin de soirée ! lança-t-il en se détournant.

À peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il fût de nouveau stoppé.

\- Toi ? De sortie ? Mais... Tout seul ?!

Il en laissa échapper un grognement frustré. En cet instant, il maudissait son ami. Il perdait du temps pour rien.

\- Non, je sors avec Clint. Il m'a proposé d'aller boire un verre au _**Perfect Night**_ et comme il m'en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois, je suis assez curieux d'y voir l'ambiance.

L'entrain derrière ses propos était parfaitement identifiable et il se maudit un instant. Il aurait dû en mettre moins. La perspective de voir Tony le faisait déraper mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en penser plus quand un sifflement approbateur se fit entendre, faisant passer les autres réactions à la trappe.

\- Le _**Perfect Night**_, rien que ça... Vous ne faites rien à moitié les garçons... minauda Natasha, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Aucun doute qu'elle approuvait l'initiative, même si Steve eut un léger doute à ses mots. À croire qu'il y avait un double sens. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la bouche pour la questionner, elle anticipa en reprenant.

\- Allez ! File te préparer ! Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois en retard !

L'espionne lui offrait une porte de sortie grandiose et il ne se fit pas prier pour disparaître, après lui avoir adressé un grand sourire de remerciements. Cette femme était une perle. Il allait devoir la remercier pour son soutien sans faille. À tous les coups, Clint lui avait passé le message sur le but de cette soirée et comme toujours, elle avait assuré.

S'il ne s'était pas précipité sur l'ascenseur, il aurait peut-être revu son opinion sur la russe. Car les garçons étaient restés scotchés après la révélation sur le déroulement de sa soirée. Ils regardaient l'espionne, encore quelque peu sonnés par cette sortie annoncée entre l'archer et le blond.

\- Merde alors ! jura Thor, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et dire que je n'y croyais pas... ajouta Bruce, lentement.

\- Pas du tout même ! enchaîna Sam. Alors... Clint et Steve ? fit-il, sourcils haussés.

Se levant, Natasha soupira de manière théâtrale.

\- Eh oui, les garçons ! Clint et Steve ! confirma-t-elle, d'une voix sûre. Bon, nous sommes d'accord... Pas un mot en dehors de notre groupe, OK ?

En bons élèves, ils acquiescèrent comme un seul homme.

\- Parfait, susurra-t-elle en les observant. Sur ce, je vais aller me détendre avec un petit bain. Bonne fin de soirée ! chantonna-t-elle en les quittant.

Dans l'ascenseur, elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et explosa de rire. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que le bobard de Clint fonctionnerait aussi bien. Bon, Steve avait joué son petit rôle, sans le savoir, mais tout de même. Elle gloussa, ne pouvant s'en empêcher en pensant à la crédulité de ses amis. Il était vraiment facile de les berner.

Au moins, songea-t-elle, le réel secret de Steve est bien gardé.

Fière de son petit tour, elle pénétra ses quartiers, prête à profiter de sa fin de soirée. Elle fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire, se servit un verre de vin, déposa son portable à proximité et elle était parée pour vivre en différé la fameuse sortie de ses deux amis. Car elle comptait bien savoir ce qui allait se produire dans ce club.

À son avis, un certain génie milliardaire devait s'y trouver et s'il y avait une chose qui ne la trompait jamais, c'était bien son instinct féminin doublé de fonction d'espionne.

.

.

_À suivre..._

.

* * *

Et... Surprise !

À la fin de ce chapitre, j'imagine sans peine les têtes que vous devez faire... Je miserai sur la même que Tony au moment de sa petite discussion avec ce cher Jarvis qui s'amuse à le contredire. Le coup du poisson hors de l'eau ? Ou alors, peut-être avez-vous été sujet à une petite crise de rire ? Aucun doute que vous ne vous attendiez pas à la -fausse- révélation de Clint, n'est-ce pas ? Haha !

Et Tony ? Légèrement hors contrôle, émotionnellement instable, un tantinet agressif... En soi, une vraie crème dont tout le monde raffolerait ! [Même ainsi, j'en voudrais... xD]

Quant à Steve ? N'était-il pas adorable ? Grrr... Je dirais même plus que cela ! ... Non, non, je ne bave pas du tout devant Sexy Cap' barbu & son caractère qui s'affirme ! Hum hum... ;p

_*se secoue pour se remettre les idées en place*_

Bon... Euh... oui ! Reprenons ! La suite promet donc d'être très intéressante, haute en tension & qui sait, avec de nouvelles surprises peut-être... Tout semble possible, non ? ;p

Comme toujours, je vous remercie de m'avoir lu & suivi sur cette deuxième partie ! :D Petite review avant de partir ? ;p

Allez, on se retrouve bientôt, ici ou sur l'un de mes autres projets en cours !

À très vite !

Miss Crazy Drake


End file.
